Amor Interrumpido
by Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa
Summary: [Caps 1y2 reeditados x cursis] A los 17, el amor no es algo claro... manipulación, deseo y sexo... ¿amor? Draco ha hecho algo horrible.. ¿Conseguirá que Hermione le perdone? ¡Vamos, Hermione, sólo es un sueño...! Navidad sobre hielo...
1. Forever yours, Forever yours

REEDITADO:los capis 1 y 2 eran muy cursis, los he reeditado.

**ATENCION he publicado además un resumen del fic para que si se hacen lios o no recuerdan lo que pasó en capítulos anteriores, no tengan que leerse de nuevo todo el fic, sino que sólo lean el resumen. ¿Qué les parece la idea? Eso sí, les advierto que si no leyeron el fic, el recordatorio no les servirá de mucho, pues es un recordatorio, sireve para recordar, y si no leyeron… ¿Qué van a recordar? En resumen, que no se enterarán de nada. xDD**

Eeeeste Fic va dedicado a la Sally por su cumple... que es la mejor! mi niña que te quiero mucho, no me cansaré de decirlo nunca!

Capítulo 1: Por siempre tuyo, por siempre tuya... ¿por siempre?

Ron estaba acariciando la hermosa cabellera de Hermione, al tiempo que pensaba. Le dolía tanto hacerla esto… pero ella tenía que entender, tendría que entender para poder seguir con su vida normal. Ella estaba tan feliz de poder estar con él... tras cinco cursos de sentimientos ocultos, al fin en su sexto año éstos habían salido a la luz y estaban juntos. Ella le quería muchísimo; incluso había dejado las reglas un poco más de lado (en el amor no hay reglas). A quienquiera que fuese que les había unido, ella le estaría eternamente agradecida…

----------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------

Hermione estaba tumbada sobre su cama, en la habitación, sola. Las clases acababan de comenzar, y misteriosamente ningún profesor les había encomendado tareas, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer. Acababa de recibir una lechuza, a la cual había quitado el sobre que llevaba. En el sobre había una carta, que ahora tenía en sus manos y se disponía a leer. Y sus ojos se fueron abriendo más y más a medida que leía lo que ponía:

_Amada Hermione de mi vida_

_Tus ojos, agua cristalina_

_Cautivaron todo mi ser_

_Desde el segundo en que te pude ver_

_Cuando yo miro tus labios_

_Me pregunto, sin perecer_

_Cuándo podré besarlos_

_Sin preguntas ni porqués_

_Reúnete conmigo _

_En el lago a las once y diez_

_¿Desde cuando yo te quiero?_

_Pregunta sin responder._

_Por siempre tuyo, Ronnie_

A Hermione le extrañó que Ron escribiese poesías, que le declarara su amor, y que firmara; pero no se hizo más preguntas: estaba todo lo feliz que hubiera podido imaginar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una lechuza dejó una carta a los pies de Ron. Estaba en su cuarto, sólo, y la cogió. Efectivamente, iba para él. Los ojos de Ron se dilataban según leía su contenido:

_Ni el agua ni el fuego ni el viento_

_Podrían destruir_

_El amor que yo siento_

_El amor que siento hacia ti_

_Nunca nadie ha querido_

_Como te quiero yo a ti._

_Apuesto a que fue Cupido_

_Quien lanzó esa flecha hacia mí._

_Por eso te digo: ves_

_Donde la tierra parece cielo_

_Allí te esperaré_

_Esta noche a las once y diez._

_Por siempre tuya, Hermione._

Al fin el sueño de Ron parecía haberse hecho realidad... aunque le extrañó aquello... era la primera vez que recibía una poesía de Hermione, y no podía estar seguro, pero él siempre había creído que serían más profundas... Aun así, no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las diez y media, dos personas en la Torre de Gryffindor, estaban muy nerviosas. Hermione no lo soportó, y decidió adelantarse a la cita. Bajó a la Sala Común, pasó por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y después caminó por los pasillos evitando hacer cualquier ruido, porque podría llamar la atención de Filch o de la Señora Norris. Llegó al lago y se sentó en la orilla. Aún eran las once menos cinco, pero a ella no le importaba, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, no sabía que diría o qué pasaría... decidió no preocuparse, lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría, lo peor que podía ocurrir era que discutieran... y esa situación ya era capaz de dominarla sin problemas... Se intentó tranquilizar, respirando profundamente. Eran las once en punto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento, una persona de pelo rojo se dirigía hacia el lago, y otra de iguales características, hacia la Sala de los Trofeos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron salió por la puerta principal del castillo, e inmediatamente vio una figura sentada a la orilla del lago. Su corazón se aceleró. Era Hermione, ella le esperaba. Según se acercaba a ella la distinguía con mayor caridad, en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Ella le sonreía. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione vio una figura salir de la puerta principal, que se le iba acercando. Era Ron. Determinó que sonreír sería una buena manera de comenzar, y así lo hizo. Ron se sentó a su lado. Durante unos segundos se miraron, ambos vacilando. Querían besarse... pero... iba a ser su primera vez, ninguno de los dos sabía... tenían miedo... ¿y si el otro no correspondía al beso? Acercaron sus caras lentamente, sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro, el cálido aliento del otro… Sus labios hicieron contacto y una maravillosa sensación de calidez, ternura, y amor invadió sus cuerpos, al tiempo que una extraña corriente eléctrica parecía fluir de uno a otro. Se separaron, se abrazaron y Ron la susurró al oído Te quiero . Tras unos minutos que fueron centésimas de segundo para ellos, se levantaron, y se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Por el camino la mano de Ron rozó la de Hermione, y esta la giró, correspondiendo al roce. Un instante después las dos manos se apretaban fuertemente, no queriendo dejarse escapar. Al llegar al castillo, la puerta principal crujió al cerrarse, el ruido no había sido mucho, pero debían darse prisa si no querían arriesgarse… pero Filch fue más rápido que ellos.

-- ¡Ajá...! ¡Alumnos fuera de la cama a medianoche...! Ya veréis... os daré un castigo del que conservaréis las marcas aunque os convirtáis en fantasmas... – Ron y Hermione se miraron muy asustados-- seguidme... – añadió con una mirada maliciosa.

Les condujo a su despacho. Abrió un cajón, revolvió unos cuantos papeles, y sacó uno de ellos. Se sentó en la silla de detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir:

-- Nombre: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Delito: Merodear por el castillo a media noche. Castigo propuesto: incursión en el Bosque Prohibido para la recogida de dos kilos de piedras lunáticas... el Profesor Snape las necesita-- añadió mirándoles.-- Mañana a las once en punto de la noche en la puerta principal... y ¡ay de vosotros, como se os ocurra no asistir... ¡AHORA MARCHAOS! ¡FUERA!

Ron y Hermione se levantaron precipitadamente y salieron del despacho, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común.

-- Menuda la que nos ha caído-- dijo Ron.

-- A mí no me importa el castigo... hubiera sido peor no haber merodeado, ¿no crees?-- replicó Hermione, al tiempo que entraban en la sala común.

Se dieron un cálido beso de buenas noches, las manos de Ron alrededor de la cintura de la chica y las manos de ésta acariciando el pelo de su pelirrojo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se dirigía a la Sala de los Trofeos, a las once en punto. Tenía una cita, y llegaba tarde, a causa de que se había demorado en arreglarse: llevaba el pelo en una hermosa trenza, de la cual sobresalían unos hilos de algodón, de vivos colores, trenzados y enrollados entre sí. Entró en le habitación, al tiempo que alguien decía:

-- Creía que ya no venías

-- ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo no iba a venir? – Ginny se acercó al chico, al tiempo que éste la rodeaba con sus manos, y le dijo sensualmente al oído:-- Si eres mi anhelo de cada día... Te quiero.

Se fundieron en un beso muy lento, que disfrutaron como si fuera el último, siempre lo hacían. Después de unos cuantos minutos de fusión, se separaron, y Ginny le dijo:-- He mandado cartas a mi hermano y a Hermione por separado, como si fueran del otro, y les he citado mutuamente en el lago a las once y diez...-- se detuvo y miró su reloj, que marcaba las once y media-- a estas alturas ya deben haberse besado.

-- Qué mala eres-- dijo el chico.

-- Sí, me pregunto de quién lo habré aprendido...-- añadió maliciosamente, mientras se volvía a fundir con el chico en otro apasionado beso, y cuando se separaron añadió:-- no soportaba saber que se querían mutuamente y no poder hacer nada para juntarles...

A las doce salieron del aula. Al pasar por la puerta de la oficina de Filch, Ginny oyó:

-- Nombre: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Delito: ...

Se alejó rápidamente de allí, y en la Sala Común se escondió detrás de un sillón que había en una esquina, fuera de toda mirada indiscreta. Diez minutos más tarde se abrió el agujero del retrato y entraron Ron y Hermione, y Ginny oyó a la chica decir:

-- A mí no me importa el castigo... hubiera sido peor no haber merodeado, ¿no crees?.

Luego vio que se besaban y que cada uno se iba a su habitación.

¡Misión Cumplida! pensó Ginny, y ella también se fue a acostar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos semanas después, un Ron y una Hermione bastante confundidos e impresionados estaban en la Sala Común.

-- ¿Qué?-- decía Hermione-- ¿Tú no me mandaste esa carta?

-- No-- contestaba Ron-- ¿ni tú a mi esa otra?

-- No--.

-- O sea que alguien nos ha citado por separado--.

-- Eso es obvio, Ron--.

-- Joder--.

-- Ya. Bueno, el resultado es lo que importa, ¿verdad?-- aseguró Hermione, lejos de cualquier forma existente de arrepentimiento.

-- Verdad – aseveró el chico, no tan seguro...

-------------------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------

Hermione recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde entonces, empezando por el castigo de Filch, el día siguiente de la cita...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIIIN del capi! Les gustó? Dejen REVIEW porfis, que no cuesta nada hacerme feliz...

**RECUERDEN que publiqué un resumen.**


	2. Ginny's Love

REEDITADO:los capis 1 y 2 eran muy cursis, los he reeditado.

¿Quééé? ¿Les dejé con la intriga de quién es el que está con Ginny? Porque es chico... ¿o no? Jajajaj, sí sí, es chico... el resto descúbranlo, yo ya no digo nada más del asunto. ;);)

Capítulo 2: Ginny's love

Hermione recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde entonces, empezando por el castigo de Filch, el día siguiente de la cita...

FLASH BACK

A las once menos cuarto de la noche, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la puerta principal. Aunque llegaron cinco minutos antes de lo previsto, Filch ya estaba allí.

- Me alegro por vosotros, si hubierais llegado un solo minuto más tarde, el castigo se hubiera agravado por retraso...- Ron y Hermione se dirigieron una mirada, miraron el reloj, y susurró Hermione:- ¡si son menos cinco!

Diez minutos más tarde llegaron a la linde del bosque, al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid. Ron y Hermione miraron hacia ésta, esperanzados, acordándose de cuando en primer curso Hagrid acompañó a Hermione, Harry, Malfoy y Neville en su castigo. Pero Filch, con una sonrisa malvada les dijo:

- No, mocosos, esta vez no tendréis la suerte de que Hagrid os acompañe... ni tampoco de que os acompañe yo... tampoco es que él fuera de mucha utilidad, la verdad...- eso fue demasiado para Hermione, la cual le dijo en tono inocente, sonando casual:

- Bueno, usted tampoco nos sería de gran ayuda, ya sabe, siendo un squib, siendo un total inepto para la magia...- la cara de Filch se tornó roja de la furia, temblaba, lleno de rabia, e, iracundo, les dijo:

- ¡Ay de vosotros! como no haya dos kilos de piedras lunáticas cuando volváis... ¡si es que volvéis!

- Tranquilo, volveremos- dijo Ron, sonando convencido.

Filch se fue dejándolos allí, y entonces Ron añadió:

- O eso espero.

- ¿Infravaloras mi inteligencia, Ron?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Oh, vamos, no pensarías que me iba a pasar toda la noche buscando piedras lunáticas para Snape, con la de cosas que tengo que hacer- dijo la chica, desairada- Con un simple hechizo convocador será suficiente.

Levantó la varita y dijo:

- Accio Piedras Lunáticas.

Ron Hizo lo mismo. Al cabo de cinco minutos, varias rocas venían volando en dirección a ellos. Las fueron atrapando con la mano y echándolas a los dos cubos que Filch les había entregado. En media hora ya habían llenado los cubos, y seguían llegando más y más piedras. Las fueron dejando todas apiñadas en el suelo, y bajaron las varitas, rompiendo la conexión para que ya no acudieran más piedras. Hermione convocó otro cubo, que fue volando hacia ellos desde el castillo, y metieron las piedras que estaban sobre el suelo en éste, y, llevando los cubos con un hechizo levitador, se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

Llegaron a la oficina de Filch, al cual al verlos se le desencajó la mandíbula (N/A: jaaaaaajajajaj xDD) del asombro, y la rabia volvió a resurgir en sus adentros. Desconfiado, se dirigió hacia los cubos, y comprobó que, ciertamente, eran piedras lunáticas. Colocó los cubos en una balanza y descontó trescientos gramos, por el propio peso de los cubos; el resultado fue que Ron y Hermione habían recogido en una hora tres kilos y medio de piedras lunáticas del Bosque Prohibido, sin sufrir ni siquiera un solo rasguño. Filch estaba que no cabía en sí de asombro, de furia. Les miró amenazadoramente y les dijo:

- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por sabotear un castigo, aún no se como, pero como lo descubra os juro que lo pagaréis con creces... ahora ¡FUERA!

La pareja se fue tan contenta a la Sala Común, como siempre dados de la mano. Cuando llegaron, Ron se sentó en un sofá junto al fuego, y Hermione encima suya. La Gryffindor le rodeó con sus brazos y se besaron durante largo rato, tan largo que finalmente se quedaron dormidos en medio de un abrazo.

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de una risita, la cual pertenecía a una figura con cabellera roja larga; era la hermana de Ron, Ginny. Ésta les miraba divertida, desde otro sillón. Ron y Hermione dudaron un momento si separarse corriendo o quedarse como estaban, pero separarse era inútil, porque ella ya les había visto, así que se quedaron como estaban.

- Vaya, veo que por fin habéis decidido salir juntos.

- Sí...- dijeron los dos a coro, tan ingenuos que no sospecharon nada.

Lo que nadie sabía excepto los involucrados, claro está, es que Ginny también estaba saliendo con alguien. Cada noche a las once en punto se veían en la Sala de los Trofeos, y durante una hora se fundían en un solo ser, y aprovechaban el tiempo al máximo, ya que era eso, una hora, todo el tiempo que podían pasar juntos al día, porque nadie podía enterarse de su relación secreta. Si alguien se llegara a enterar... las familias de ambos los recluirían en casa o los trasladarían a otro colegio. Eso los padres, pero los hermanos de ella... estarían tan cegados de odio hacia el chico que pensarían que había sido él, que había abusado de su hermana, o que la había hechizado con una poción de amor. No... ese era un amor imposible, nadie lo iba a comprender; sólo ellos dos podrían sentirlo... y sólo ellos dos debían saberlo.

Esa noche, Ginny llegaba a la Sala de los Trofeos, a las once. El chico aún no había llegado. La pelirroja se sentó en un sillón a esperar. Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Veinte minutos. Aquello no era normal. Su chico se podía retrasar cinco o diez minutos porque tuviera que deshacerse de alguien que aún estuviera en su Sala Común, pero tanto tiempo... A Ginny le aterrorizó un pensamiento: ¿y si... y si Filch le había pillado? A la chica le entró una angustia terrible... sí, debía ser eso, le debían haber pillado. A las doce Ginny se fue a dormir. No durmió bien esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirroja se despertó temprano. Cuando bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar, en la puerta se encontró con Malfoy.

- Vaya, vaya, pero ¡Qué tenemos aquí! Una pobretona, de túnica de segunda mano, amiga de los sangre sucias, los cabezas rajadas y del más deshonorable miembro de Gryffindor... Longbottom

Ginny se moría por dentro. Se moría. Sentía que no lo podría soportar ni un solo minuto más. Malfoy se le acercó, y agarró la túnica de la pelirroja. La examinó detenidamente, y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

- Weasley, deberías lavar esto más a menudo.

- Púdrete en el infierno, Malfoy- replicó ella. Pero sabía perfectamente que lo que se pudría desde la noche anterior era su corazón.

Malfoy se fue a la Mesa de Slytherin y Ginny a la de Gryffindor. La chica sabía perfectamente lo que el rubio de ojos grises acababa de hacer. En cuanto se sentó en la mesa, sacó un papel del bolsillo de su túnica, lo desdobló y lo leyó:

_Querida Ginny:_

_Siento mucho no haber acudido anoche a nuestra cita, pero tuve un problema con Pansy: se me tiró encima cuando estaba esperando a que la gente se fuera. Me la quité de encima, la tía me intentó besar, puaj, qué asco. Dijo que ella no pensaba irse de la Sala Común, porque dice que tramo algo, y que quiere enterarse de lo que es. Así que tenemos que buscar otra solución. Había pensado que podíamos reunirnos en el aula de transformaciones a la hora de la comida. Creo que lograré deshacerme de Pansy._

_Te ama, Draco._

En ese momento, Ginny pensó que ya se estaba notando mucho, así que tendría que reprimirse las ganas de abrazarle y besarle que había sentido al verle en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ciertamente Draco era un gran actor, casi era odio lo que expresaban sus ojos cuando la insultaba al verla, y era un amor infinito lo que expresaban cada vez que se besaban. Una vez más tuvo la certeza de que su amor era imposible; incluso si alguien mataba a Voldemort y los padres de Draco eran llevados a Azkaban, la familia de Ginny no estaría de acuerdo con su situación... pero Ginny le quería... como nunca había querido nunca a nadie, ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido; Ginny estaba segura de que él era su amor verdadero, el hombre de su vida...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ginny recordaba todos los momentos pasados junto a Draco... si alguna vez se tuvieran que separar ella moriría de desesperación... estaba completamente convencida. La chica se levantaba cada día con la esperanza de ver Draco por los pasillos, de cruzar unas miradas, y esperaba con anhelo el momento de verse por la noche, a las once, como siempre... porque habían logrado idear un método para que Parkinson no se enterara de nada, ni volviera a sospechar...

MINI FLASH BACK

Eran las 12 del mediodía, todos los alumnos se dirigían al Gran Comedor para llenar sus estómagos, todos menos dos personas. Ambas se dirigían al aula de Transformaciones, la cual estaba desierta.

La primera en llegar fue Ginny. Dos minutos después llegó Draco. En cuanto este entró, cerró la puerta apresuradamente, y se dirigió hacia Ginny.

- Pansy lo sabe. Pansy sabe que estamos juntos. Lo ha descubierto. Le...- dudó un momento- le _he tenido_ que borrar la memoria. Ya no recuerda nada de _eso_. Está un poco aturdida, pero se le pasará.

- Oh- se limitó a decir Ginny. Era bastante fuerte que Draco, a su edad, le hubiera borrado la memoria a alguien- vale… Ehmm entonces, ¿a las once donde siempre?

- No... No, es demasiado peligroso, si Pansy se ha dado cuenta, cualquiera podría hacerlo... Creo que sería más prudente quedar más tarde, no siempre a la misma hora... y, bueno... no todos los días- su cara se apagó, al igual que su mirada- bueno, menos es mejor que nada, ¿no?

- Supongo- respondió Ginny, resignada.

- Bueno, entonces... ¿mañana a las doce?

- Sí. Sí, sí.

Se acercaron, se abrazaron, una lágrima apareció en los ojos de la chica. La pena de él era mayor de la que se podía expresar llorando. Se besaron, así, mientras lloraban de rabia, y el beso lo intentaron disfrutar más que nunca.

** FIN DEL MINI FLASH BACK **

Les fue imposible no quedar todos los días. Siguieron viéndose a diario, salvo que variaban el lugar y la hora, para no levantar demasiadas sospechas. Lo que no sabían, es que a Pansy le venían fugaces flashes en los que parecía creer que Draco estaba saliendo con la Weasley.

FIIIIIIIIIIIN! ¿Les gustó? Digan que síííí...! Bueno, mejor sean sinceros, mándenme sus opiniones, dejen review... repito, hacerme feliz no es tan difícil!


	3. Tears & Broken Hearts

Espero que les guste... es mi favorito! (de momento, cuando llegue el lemon... xD)  
  
Capítulo 3: Tears, and broken hearts.  
  
Era la hora del desayuno. Pansy entró en el Gran Comedor hecha una furia, se puso en el centro, y gritó a todo pulmón:  
  
-¡MALFOY Y LA WEASLEY ESTÁN JUNTOS! ¡LES DESCUBRÍ, MALFOY ME BORRó LA MEMORIA, PERO AHORA LO VUELVO A RECORDAR TODO!  
  
En ese momento todos se quedaron anonadados, mirándola, pero dos segundos más tarde todo el Gran comedor se revolcaba por el suelo de la risa. Draco lloraba de la risa en el suelo mientras señalaba con un dedo a Ginny. Ginny, que no era tan buena actriz, lloraba sin lograr del todo que pareciese que de risa, pero nadie se dio cuenta porque todos estaban riendo.  
  
Las clases esa mañana transcurrieron con aparente normalidad, pues Draco y Ginny sabían lo que ese grito de Parkinson significaba... aunque todo el mundo había reído, si veían salidas de Ginny o Draco a deshora, empezarían a cuestionarse la posible veracidad de la historia contada por la chica de Slytherin.  
  
Ginny recibió una lechuza a las 4 de la tarde. Decía:  
  
_Ginny:  
  
Tenemos que hablar. A las 5:30 en un pasadizo oculto que hay tras  
el cuadro de un Muggle de pantalones anchos que se los sube por que  
se le caen, que está en el segundo pasadizo de la derecha, desde el  
pie de la torre de Astronomía. Para que el cuadro te deje pasar  
tienes que bajarle los pantalones, pero no mirar. No te retrases. Y  
que nadie te vea.  
Draco.  
_  
Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ginny. Sabía de lo que Draco y ella tenían que hablar.  
  
A las cinco salió de la Sala Común. Se encontró una vez con Peeves, por lo que tuvo que cambiar de ruta, así que llegó cinco minutos tarde ante el cuadro del Muggle de los pantalones caídos, como lo llamó Draco, aunque Ginny se dio cuenta de que era un rapero. Le bajó los pantalones sin mirar, y el cuadro se abrió, dejándole paso. Ginny pasó aun sin mirar, por lo que tropezó y cayó en los brazos de Draco, que ya estaba allí. Éste la ayudó a levantarse y se sentaron en unos sillones frente a un fuego que había en esa sala. Se quedaron unos segundos mirando el fuego, durante los que ninguno pronunció palabra alguna. Fue Ginny la que rompió el hielo, secante, aunque la realidad era que le dolía más que nada en ese mundo.  
  
- Tenemos que dejarlo- luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logró evitar que una lágrima surcara su cara y quedara pendida de la barbilla. Draco tenía los ojos acuosos, pero consiguió dominar el impulso. Lo que no consiguió dominar, fue el acto reflejo de levantarse y besar a Ginny, beso que Ginny correspondió sin cuestionárselo mucho. Disfrutaron el beso como si fuera el último, al igual que el resto de las veces... a diferencia de que éste era el último. Ninguno quería que el beso cesara, puesto que ese sería el momento en el que todo terminaría. Varios minutos después, Ginny se separó de Draco. Este se volvió a recostar en su sillón, y unos segundos después, dijo:  
  
- Quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi corazón y que nunca podré olvidarte. No habrá día en que no añore tus ojos, tus manos, tus labios, tu cabello, todo tu ser. Ahora... Adiós.  
  
- Ídem- respondió Ginny sin fuerzas-. Adiós.  
  
Ambos se levantaron de los sillones y se dirigieron a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.  
  
Es el fin del Camino ambos pensaron al tumbarse sobre su cama y dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

* * *

---------------------------------Cinco días después----------------------------  
  
Ron le dijo a Hermione que tenía que hablar de una cosa con ella. Había decidido decírselo. No podía seguir con ella así. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su miedo y plantarle cara al dolor... porque aunque mucho más para ella, también iba a ser doloroso para él. Las tres y media. Llegó la hora y bajó al lago, donde habían quedado, y lugar donde Hermione ya le esperaba. Se sentó junto a ella y el dijo:  
  
- Sin irme por las ramas, creo que no puedo seguir contigo. Creí que te quería mucho, pero me he dado cuenta de que no tanto como pensaba, y como no quiero hacerte daño, creo que lo mejor es que esto no se prolongue más. Hermione, me gustaría que siguiésemos siendo amigos, tú eres mi mejor amiga, debes comprenderme, no quiero que sufras por mí- la voz del chico estaba apagada, y se oía entrecortada, visiblemente tenía miedo. Miraba al suelo, avergonzado.  
  
En cambio, la voz de ella sonó impávida, indiferente  
  
- Lo sospechaba- dijo simplemente la chica. Su orgullo le impedía llorar, su orgullo le hacía parecer fuerte ante los demás pero ella sabía que era débil. No entendía cómo, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y todo lo que ella le quería había podido romper con ella. Bueno, si lo sabía, porque él no quería hacerla daño. Una furia crecía dentro de ella y la decía: si no hubiese querido hacerte daño, habría seguido contigo. La rabia explotó en todo su ser y una vez más habló su orgullo:- bueno, que te trate bien la vida.  
  
Se levantó y se fue. Ron se quedó de piedra.

* * *

Draco estaba destrozado, ya ni siquiera se hacía el duro y el arrogante. Ahora se disculpaba con aire distraído si pisaba a alguien o algo parecido, lo que causaba el asombro de Hogwarts entero, especialmente de la Casa Slytherin.  
  
Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, y Draco caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Qué habría pasado si él le hubiese borrado bien la memoria a la Parkinson? Probablemente Ginny y él seguirían juntos.  
  
De pronto oyó un angustiado llanto proveniente de una habitación situada a unos veinte metros de él. Era extraño que hubiera alguien por aquella parte del castillo, ya que gozaba de la fama de ser la más solitaria. Se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, y se halló ante la puerta de un baño de chicas. Y aquel no era el cuarto de baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Empujó la puerta y pasó. Acurrucada en una esquina se encontraba una chica castaña, llorando a lágrima viva. Parecía desesperada, se tapaba la cara con las manos y se mecía adelante y atrás mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos hinchados. Ella no había notado la entrada del chico. Draco se acercó a ella y la dijo, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro, en un gesto tranquilizador:  
  
(N/A: disfrutad esta escena es una de mis preferidas)  
  
- Hey, Granger, ¿que te pasa?

- Que te jodan Malfoy- respondió ella apartando las manos de su cara, levantándola y mirándole a los ojos.

- Hey... ya, tranquila, solo quiero ayudarte...

- Vete Malfoy, vete.... ¡Gilipollas, que te vayas de una puta vez!

- No, Granger, en serio, yo sólo quiero...- pero fue interrumpido por una patada de Hermione es sus partes.

- ¡Ahhh!- dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Pero sus ojos no sólo despedían lágrimas, sino también un odio repentino, por lo que le dio una torta en la cara a la chica, ésta se enfadó aun más, se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo, el chico no perdió el tiempo y la dio un empujón que hizo que esta perdiese el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Acto seguido Draco se sentó sobre la tripa de la chica y le sujeto las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de ésta, impidiendo que le devolviera la ostia. Draco, ya más calmado, y sabiéndose al mando de la situación, decidió que lo mejor era dejar la violencia de un lado, así que dijo a la muchacha:  
  
- Granger, vengo en son de paz, no quiero hacerte daño, no voy a insultarte ni nada por el estilo. Solamente oí un llanto aquí, y quise ver qué le sucedía a quien estaba aquí dentro. Ahora, si me prometes que vas a estar calmada, te soltaré. ¿Me lo prometes?- la chica asintió con la cabeza, realmente se la veía más calmada y confiada. Draco la soltó y se quitó de encima de ella. La chica se puso de lado y se acurrucó. Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Draco intentó volver a calmarla. Se sentó junto a ella, la incorporó, y, una vez que estaba sentada, la abrazó. Empezó a acariciar suavemente su cabello. Ella dejó de sollozar. Él preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Hermione abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra. Draco la abrazó más fuerte. Ella hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y dijo:  
  
- Ron... me... ha... dejado- volvió a sollozar-.  
  
- Oh... bueno, el hombre que no te quiera no merece estar en tus sueños.  
  
- Ya... pero tu no sabes lo que se siente cuando la persona a la que amas con lo más profundo de tu ser, por la que vives y mueres te dice que no te quiere...  
  
Draco dejó de abrazarla y se colocó en frente suya, entonces cogió aire y dijo:  
  
- No, tienes razón, no se lo que se siente en esa situación... se lo que se siente en otra peor, cuando tu la quieres y ella te quiere pero no podéis estar juntos por causas ajenas...  
  
- ¿Quién...?  
  
- Ginny- Hermione se acordó de lo que había dicho la Parkinson en el gran comedor hacía cinco días, y preguntó incrédula:  
  
-¿Entonces era verdad lo que dijo esa?  
  
- Sí- contestó Draco con voz apagada, acordándose de nuevo de lo que había estado intentando olvidar desde hacía unos días- pero he de olvidarme de ella, ya no estaremos juntos nunca más, ya sólo me queda olvidarla y encontrar una chica a la que yo quiera y me quiera...  
  
Hermione se compadeció de él, se preguntó cómo había podido preocuparse sólo por ella, cuando si Malfoy se comportaba así era obvio que le ocurría algo, y se preguntó más aún cómo Malfoy se preocupaba por ella teniendo todo el problema que tenía. Ahora fue ella la que le abrazó, pero debido a la situación en la que se encontraban, sentados uno enfrente del otro, el impulso que ésta tomó para abrazarle, terminó por tirar a Draco al suelo, con Hermione encima de él. Accidentalmente los labios de ésta cayeron sobre los de él, pero extrañamente ninguno de los dos se molestó en retirarse... es más, Draco abrazó a Hermione y comenzó a mover sus labios acariciando los de ella. A Hermione la recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral, de arriba abajo. Y entonces fue cuando correspondió al beso. Pasaron unos minutos así, simplemente sintiendo el calor y los labios del otro, y sintiendo la electricidad que fluía de uno a otro. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada. Draco acariciaba la espalda de Hermione, mientras que ésta le acariciaba el cuello y deslizaba su mano entre su sedoso pelo rubio, sintiendo la suavidad. De pronto sintieron unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo por el cual había llegado Draco hacía aproximadamente una hora. Ambos se separaron y Draco se metió en uno de los baños para que si era algún prefecto o profesor que hacía la ronda, no le encontraran en un baño de chicas... esto le podía costar el puesto de prefecto, y a ella el de prefecta.  
  
Apareció por la puerta la prefecta de la Casa Slytherin... Pansy Parkinson. Hermione aún se preguntaba como aquel ser más tonto que un troll con conmoción cerebral había podido llegar a prefecta. La Slytherin le dijo:  
  
- Tú, Granger, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?  
  
- Verás Parkinson, supongo que debido a tu cerebro de mosquito y a tu memoria de pez (N/A: jajaja a quien me recuerda?? Mmm no me acuerdo!! xD) no te acordarás de que yo soy prefecta- dijo Hermione con el mayor recochineo del mundo.  
  
Parkinson se puso roja de la furia y le replicó, en un intento de audacia:  
  
- Y si estabas haciendo la ronda de las cinco, ¿por qué estás en el baño? ¿Acaso tu intuición femenina te decía que había un chico escondido aquí...- dijo abriendo de golpe una de las puertas de los retretes- o aquí?- dijo abriendo otra y riéndose de su propio chiste, creyendo que ese había sido el clímax de su audacia (N/A: pervertidillos... a que clímax creíais que me refería, eh? xDD) En cambio Draco no rió, sino que le se encogió el corazón... la Parkinson, que había desvelado su amor con Ginny, sólo le faltaba que le pillara con Granger... "Me tiro por la ventana" pensó. "Si me descubren, me tiro por la ventana" (N/A: jajaj... por la ventana, Lady, te suena? Bueno, ya descubrirán que se tira, pero no por la ventana ;-))  
  
Hermione estuvo a punto de contestarle "Allí y allí no hay ningún chico escondido, pero en esta s" y quedar muy por encima de ella, pero eso metería a Malfoy en un problema, y después de lo bien que se había portado... Decidió que lo que diría la dejaría por los suelos, sin meter a Draco en problemas:  
  
- No, mi intuición femenina me decía que era hora de cambiarme la compresa, pero claro, tu aún eres una niña y no has desarrollado así que supongo que no sabrás lo que es la menstruación... te lo explicaré, tu tienes un óvulo, aunque como eres tan deforme no se si tendrás siquiera ovarios, pero suponiendo que tengas ovarios, ahí dentro quienes óvulos, que si no se fecundan, bajan por el útero y la vagina, y se desprende el endometrio, y entonces- le explicó con el mismo tono con el que se explica a un niño que uno más uno son dos- te sale sangre, y para no mancharte, se pone una especie de papel higiénico consistente, pero como se llena, hay que cambiárselo... ¿lo has entendido?  
  
Habían comenzado una guerra verbal... y Parkinson se había puesto cada vez más roja durante la explicación de Hermione, no por que le diera vergüenza el tema de conversación, sino por la furia que despertaba dentro de ella... Su contestación no se hizo esperar...  
  
- Conozco mejor de lo piensas mi vagina... en ella han estado cosas que tu sólo podrías soñar con tenerlas...  
  
- ¿Te pones tampones? Dime, ¿con o sin aplicador? ¿Cuáles con más fáciles de meter?- dijo Hermione riéndose de ella y añadió- porque otra cosa dudo que hayas podido tener dentro... los chicos huyen de ti...  
  
- Te equivocas. A diferencia de ti yo me he llevado unos cuantos a la cama.  
  
- ¿Y cuanto les pagas? Porque nadie en su sano juicio haría nada contigo sin cerrar los ojos y por una buena suma de dinero...  
  
- No les pago nada, ellos me lo ruegan, me lo suplican... – Parkinson ya estaba morada de la ira.  
  
- ¿El qué, que les dejes irse?- Hermione continuaba riéndose de ella.  
  
- No, que lo haga con ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué hagas con ellos el qué, un túnel secreto en tu habitación para que puedan salirse cuando te despistes?  
  
Parkinson parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de la furia.  
  
- Que me los tire, eso es lo que me piden.  
  
- No dudo que quieran tirarse contigo por la ventana... aunque mueran también ellos serían unos héroes, habrían librado al mundo de uno de los mayores males.  
  
Parkinson no se lo creía, se estaba quedando sin respuestas, Hermione le estaba ganando la batalla...  
  
- El mismo Malfoy lo ha hecho conmigo unas cincuenta veces- dijo con gran orgullo.  
  
Ahora fue Hermione la que se quedó sin palabras. No podía creerse que el chico con el que se había besado un rato antes lo hubiera hecho con la Parkinson... y mucho menos cincuenta veces, aunque bueno, conociendo a Parkinson, las cincuenta teóricas veces seguro que en la práctica se reducían a cinco... y a Hermione le entró una duda... Ginny... él... ¿él lo habría hecho estando con Ginny?  
  
- Pero claro desde que empezó este curso él ya no ha querido hacerlo más conmigo... claro, luego descubrí que estaba con la Weasley- dijo contestando sin querer a la pregunta mental de Hermione.  
  
- Eso es porque eres una puta.  
  
Draco estaba a punto de explotar de la furia, ¿cómo la guarra de la Parkinson se atrevía a publicar que se había acostado con ella? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a exagerarlo de tal modo? Lo único que le impedía salir de allí y liarse a ostias con ella era pensar en la detención que se llevaría... y por supuesto en que se descubriría que estaba con Granger en el baño.  
  
La puerta se abrió y emergió McGonagall por ella.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí? Vamos, todo el mundo a sus Salas Comunes.  
  
Parkinson y Hermione se fueron cada una a su Sala Común. Draco se fue cinco minutos más tarde. Cuando llegó a su Sala Común, afortunadamente, Parkinson ya no estaba allí.

* * *

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!! Allaa!! Este es el capítulo más largo que me ha salido nunca... Como siempre, dedicado a Sally, y esta vez en especial a Lore... Y tb a Lura, aunque ella no lea esto, da lo mismo...  
  
Y ahoraa... ya saben lo que viene... por fa.... dejen r/r!!! Este capítulo me gusta mucho, sobre todo la escena de D/Hr... mmm.... me pregunto xq será? xDD Y tb la guerra verbal. Me salió sola, no había planeado hacerla... jejej. Bueno byeeeee besooss!  
  
Y los remartilleo con un ... DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! (Si, el botoncito de abajo a la izquierda que pone submit review, pues le dais a "go" y listo... =) xDDDDDDD 


	4. I'll Be Waiting For You

Capítulo 4: I'll be waiting for you.

Hermione despertó en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara, y extendió la mano hacia la derecha, en busca de un compañero… pero no lo encontró. "¡Maldita sea! El segundo sueño que tengo con él desde… _eso_", pensó.

Y es que era la segunda vez que soñaba con Malfoy desde el "incidente" del baño. No habían vuelto a mirarse, ni a hablarse. Únicamente ella bajaba al Gran Comedor para desayunar, comer y cenar; se sentaba con Parvati y Lavender para evitar a Ron y las oía hablar sobre el culo del chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw, o sobre los brazos de Ernie, o del paquete de Seamus.  En condiciones normales le hubiera dado asco comer mientras las otras dos pervertidas especulaban de tamaños, pero ella se encontraba ajena a la conversación, de vez en cuando decía: "Sí, sí" o "Tenéis razón" o "Sí, muy grande".

(N/A: lo reconozco me he pasado un poco con el tema de conversación… pero supongo que será la costumbre xDD  … por cierto, a q tiene buen culo mi futuro? xDD sally ahora es cuadno te tienes ke acordar del dia de las judias verdes… xDD)

Pero aquella mañana fue diferente. Era miércoles, muy temprano, las siete de la mañana, y las clases empezaban a las ocho y media. Se levantó, se vistió, bajó a la Sala Común. Allí estaban sentados Ron y Harry. Con Harry no tenía ningún problema, así que le saludó y le preguntó si iba a bajar a desayunar ya.

- Sí, Hermione, pero me parece que antes Ron y tú tenéis que arreglar una cosa… ¿cuánto tiempo vais a estar enfadados?

Ron mantenía la cabeza gacha, y parecía muy interesado en las figuras que se formaban por el desgaste del suelo. Hermione respiró hondo, y con la voz más educada que le saló, respondió:

- Eso es problema mío, Harry, tú no te metas.

- Pero Hermione, que ya no salgáis no quiere decir que no podáis seguir siendo amigos…

- Te lo estoy diciendo, Harry, no es asunto tuyo…

- Ya, pero tampoco creo que que Ron te haya dejado sea tan grave como para…

- ¿POR QUÉ NO TE PODÍAS MANTENER AL MARGEN DE TODO ESTO? ¿EH? O AL MENOS PODÍAS SER IMPARCIAL, PORQUE SIEMPRE TE TIENES QUE PONER DEL LADO RON, CLARO, TU AMIGUITO, CóMO NO LE VAS A DAR LA RAZóN….  ¡¡ QUE OS JODAN A LOS DOS !!

Se le había quitado el hambre, así que subió de nuevo a su cuarto, al fin y al cabo era temprano, si le daba hambre podía bajar luego. En cuanto llegó a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y cogió el libro que se estaba leyendo, "_Teorías mágicas avanzadas para gente inteligente_", de Damien Darnell.

Cinco minutos después, incapaz de seguir leyendo debido al enfado que tenía encima, decidió bajar a desayunar. Con un poco de suerte Harry y Ron ni siquiera la mirarían.

Bajó al Gran Comedor, pero como era muy temprano, sólo había tres alumnos: dos en la mesa de Gryffindor: Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley; y uno en la mesa de Slytherin… Draco Malfoy.

Permaneció en el umbral de la puerta. Los tres alumnos la miraban, expectantes. Miró a Draco, y al instante sus ojos comenzaron una conversación:

- ¿_Puedo_?- parecían decir los ojos de la castaña. Ella sabía que en el momento en el que se sentara a la mesa de Slytherin y se enterara el resto del colegio, no sólo la repudiarían los Gryffindors, sino que también los Hufflepuffs y los Ravenclaws la dejarían de dirigir la palabra, sin contar que tampoco sería bien recibida por las serpientes. Sólo contaría con una persona: con Draco.

- _Puedes_- respondían los ojos del platino. Él sabía que en el momento en que ella se sentara en su mesa, a su lado, todos los slytherins le odiarían al instante, por confraternizar con una Gryffindor, con una sangre-sucia, con la amiga del héroe-potter y del pobretón Weasley… Con Hermione Granger. Pero no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo, sus compañeros de casa nunca le habían aportado nada, ni amor, ni amistad, ni compañerismo… ni nada. Precisamente fue una chica de otra casa la que consiguió reblandecer su corazón.

Sin romper el contacto visual con el chico, se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Se sirvió el desayuno y entablaron conversación.

- No te vieron el otro día salir del baño, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella.

- No, no tuve ningún problema.

- No te importa que yo me…- dijo señalando la mesa a la que estaba sentada.

- No, no, no te preocupes. Oye, el ejercicio para transformaciones, ese que había que describir el hechizo para convertir un cangrejo en un pensadero, ¿tenía que ocupar más de dos pergaminos?

- Con uno y medio bastaba, pero si has hecho dos mejor, así te pone más nota…

En ese momento entró en la estancia lo que les pareció Hogwarts al completo, entraban hablando animadamente, sin darse cuenta de nada, pero poco a poco se apagaron las voces y surgieron los murmullos, las miradas de odio y de asombro. Nadie les dijo nada.

Un rato después se levantaron de la mesa, y se fueron a la primera clase del día, juntos: a Pociones. A diferencia de lo que todo el mundo hubiera podido pronosticar, Snape no frenó su predilección por Malfoy por estar con una sangre-sucia, sino que parecía tratar menos mal que de costumbre a Hermione, haciéndole caso de vez en cuando si levantaba la mano, y hasta concediéndole un miserable punto por contestar correctamente cinco preguntas.

El resto de los profesores no se inmutaron por el cambio, o al menos lo disimulaban muy bien, ocultando cambios en los favoritismos.

A las tres terminaron las clases y se fueron a sus salas comunes. Hermione vió que se organizaba un gran barullo, y se fue a su cuarto, a continuar leyendo y haciendo los deberes que habían mandado los profesores.

Alrededor de las cuatro y media recibió una lechuza. Le quitó el sobre al animal, y lo abrió: dentro había una carta, y una llave. La carta decía:

_Granger__:_

_A las 5:30. Desde la estatua del Mago Bizco del cuarto piso, todo recto, giras a la derecha en el segundo pasillo, la cuarta aula por la izquierda. Necesitarás la llave. Pídele a la puerta que muestre la cerradura._

_Te estaré esperando._

No firmaba, pero sólo una persona la podía llamar así.

------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, llego tarde…" pensaba Hermione.

Cuando llegó a la estatua del Mago Bizco, siguió las indicaciones de la carta, y a los cinco minutos, se encontraba frente a la puerta.

- Por favor, muéstrame la cerradura- la puerta pareció que se retorcía un momento, y después apareció una cerradura. Cogió apresuradamente la llave del bolsillo de la túnica y abrió la puerta… y entró.

Era una habitación parecida a la Sala Común: tenía una chimenea, unos sillones, alfombra, cuadros en las paredes, etc…

Sobre uno de los sillones reposaba un chico de cabellera rubia, con una pierna por encima de uno de los brazos del sillon (N/A: no se vosotros xo yo me lo imagino to sensual, pa comerselo, con el fisico de tom i el comportamiento de naxo el del campa de sara, no se si me entendeis.. EJEM xDDD)

- Buenas nena (N/A: ahhhh q me lo comoooo).

- Buenas… ehh… ¿De dónde has sacado la llave?

Draco, poniendo cara de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato en su vida, contestó con voz sensual, arrastrando las palabras y casi sonando casual:

- La robé…- sonrió inocentemente.

Después, con un movimiento certero de su varita (N/A: a ver pervertidillos, q varita os pensabais? xdD) convirtió el sillón de enfrente suya en un sofá. Se levantó lentamente y se sentó en el sofá, y Hermione a su lado. Ella habló:

- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

- Me gustaría poder hablar- dijo acariciando un mechón rizado que la caía por la mejilla- pero no puedo evitar el impulso… y tampoco quiero…

Besó a Hermione, suavemente, los roces de sus labios buscaban más intensidad, y fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa. Acarició los labios del chico con la lengua, pidiendo acceso, al tiempo que acariciaba su sedoso pelo, su espalda…; y el chico no denegó el acceso, por supuesto. Sus cálidas lenguas sentían en roce de la otra, buscándose desesperadamente a pesar de que ya se habían encontrado, buscando una mayor intensidad que sólo se podía conseguir de una manera…

Draco tumbó a Hermione sobre el sofá, poniéndose (N/A: vale, ya empiezo a creer que la malpensada soi yo… xDD) encima de ella, y volviendo a besarla. Dejó sus labios y su lengua y se dirigió hacia la oreja de la chica. Primero pasó su lengua por el borde de ésta, y continuó lamiendo i mordiendo el lóbulo, lo que hizo que la chica dejara escapar un leve jadeo, y esto hizo que el chico se excitara aún más. (N/A: q sepais q Draco la tiene de la medida justa, ni muy pequeña, ni demasiado grande…)

Siguió mordisqueando la oreja y besándola y lamiéndola, y después de un rato, bajo al cuello, plantando besos en todos los lugares de este, y después acariciando y lamiendo, y succionando. Hermione no cabía en sí de placer, nunca se había sentido así, deseaba que aquello se hiciera más fuerte, y ese deseo la llevaba a arquear la espalda en los momentos de máximo placer.

 Draco abandonó su cuello, y se incorporó. Comenzó a desabotonar muy lentamente la camisa de Hermione, y esta ardía en deseos de que aquella lentitud torturadora desapareciera, pero así el deseo aumentaba…

De pronto una imagen cruzó la mente de Hermione: ella, discutiendo con Parkinson, en el baño, y Parkinson diciéndole que se había acostado unas cincuenta veces con Malfoy… con Draco… ¿Y si…? ¿Y si Draco la estuviera utilizando, igual que a Parkinson?

- No, Malfoy, por Favor…

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿No te gusta?

- No, no es eso, por favor, quítate…- El chico se apartó y se sentó a su lado, cuando ella se incorporó.

- Verás, lo de la Parkinson, sabes, a ella la utilizaste, y no sé si me estas utilizando a mi…

- La diferencia entre tú y Parkinson, es que ella se dejaba, y tu no. La diferencia entre tú y ella, es que a ti te quiero, y a ella no. Yo antes lo hacía con ella porque era una necesidad de mi cuerpo, un desahogo sexual sin más, y no creía en el amor… hasta que lo sentí. Y entonces creí. Y ahora descubro que sexo sin amor… no es absolutamente nada. Hermione, yo te quiero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico rubio abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar, desesperanzado. Ya había vuelto a soñar con ella. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, a ducharse… con agua fría, lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba. Lo recordaba perfectamente. El sueño había comenzado como su segundo encuentro, el de La Habitación, sin embargo en su sueño Hermione no le pedía que parara. Eh… ¡un momento! ¿Desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre? "_Desde que la dijiste que la querías"_ le respondió una voz en su cabeza. No, no, no, no puede ser. ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¡Si no es verdad! _"Eres un Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?"_ Oh, si, lo olvidaba, por eso la mentí. ¿Pero por qué tuve que responder a su beso en el cuarto de baño y besarla yo en La Habitación? _"Porque tratas de olvidar a alguien"_ Oh, si, cierto, eso también lo olvidaba. Ohhhh, ¡¡¡¡no, no, no, no, no!!!! Esto no puede ser verdad…. _"Pues lo es, amigo mío… absolutamente todo el colegio sabe que estáis juntos"._ No, no puede ser, tiene que ser una pesadilla… No tengo a nadie… a nadie… Los de otras casas me odian, y los de la mía ahora también… _"Sí, pero no"_ ¿Cómo que sí pero no? "_Pues eso, que sí, pero no"_ Ja, ja, ja… muy graciosa… deja de joder y explícate._ "Vale, vale. Todo el mundo te odia, menos ella. Y a ella todo el mundo la odia, menos tu"._ Eso no es cierto, yo también la odio. _ "Pues quizás deberías comenzar a dejar de odiarla. Ella se siente sola, su único apoyo eres tu… ¿sabes? Con un poco de persuasión haría lo que quisieras para que no te fueras de su lado…"_. Pero eso sería… sería… aprovecharse… _"¿Y desde cuando a ti te ha importado lo que está bien y lo que está mal?"._

Draco cerró el grifo. Se secó, se vistió, y bajó a desayunar. Durante unos días todo trascurrió como debía trascurrir: Draco y Hermione, Malfoy y Granger, juntos en todos sitios. Al de ojos grisáceos le daban igual las miradas de la gente… lo que le importaba era que ella confiara en el, y así, poder manejarla a su entero antojo… y lo mejor de todo, con su consentimiento. Así no podría reprocharle nada. Fácil y sencillo.

A la ojimiel (N/A: ¿se dirá asi?) le importaban un poco más. De vez en cuando… mejor dicho, muy a menudo, se oían comentarios susurrados al tiempo que los parlantes le dirigían miradas rencorosas. Lograba descifrar palabras de esos comentarios como "traidora" o "sucia". Lograr descifrar lo que se dice lograr descifrar no era, pueso que la gente casi lo GRITABA. Pero bueno, así eran las cosas.

Lo peor era Ron. Ron, cada vez que este la miraba sus ojos expresaban dolor, traición, angustia e incomprensión. Lágrimas rápidamente sofocadas aparecían a los ojos del chico, el cual cambiaba su mirada por una de odio y asco y se marchaba con la cabeza alta. "Bueno – pensaba Hermione – ¿dolor y angustia de qué? ¿Traición? Él me dejó, él me dijo que no me quería, no yo a él…".

Y así estaban las cosas cuando sucedió. Otra vez.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINNNNNNNNNNN ke les guto?? Espero que les haya gustado, se que he demorado mucho, espero que haya valido la pena… sally akin esta el cambio radical… seguro que te gusta… jejeje. Lo deje caliente, en ambos sentidos, no? (N/A: eh pervertidos, depravados sexuales, he dicho que Lo deje caliente , no que LOS dejé calientes a ustedes…). Pues preparense, porque para el siguiente tengo pensado hacerles comprar un abanico… de paso consiganme a mi uno ok? xD

Bueno, no se olviden de dejar review (ya saben, abajo a la izda, donde pone "GO") y decirme que fue penoso, lastimoso, para tirarme (N/A: ya vuelvo a ser malpensada…. Ains una nunca aprende.. xD) tomates (N/A: ke se abian pensado? xD), pepinos, lechugas, cebollas, un potaje, una menestra, unas acelguitas…. Todo vale!! (N/A: una, que intenta que le gusten las verduras xD). Bueno, y si les gustó también ponganlo!

Algo grave podría pasarles si nno dejan el review, aparte de una demora TODAVIA mayor…(ejem, como me gusta chantajear xDD)…    ya me estoy cansando de andarme con rodeos… DEJEN REVIEW!! ESTO ES UNA ORDEN!!

Besitooos.


	5. Not Always As You Want

Este capitulo como siempre va dedicado a sally. Y a lore tb. And it's also for you, granny

Capítulo 5: Not always as you want.

Sucedió. Otra vez.

Era sábado, justo después de comer.

Draco recibió una carta. Llegó la lechuza con el sobre y este se la desató de la pata y le dio un dulce lechucil. Rasgó el sobre y sacó un trozo de pergamino. En él ponía:

_ Draco si no tienes nada mejor que hacer en la habitación donde me citaste la otra vez. A las 6, ¿te parece bien? Responde. _

Le dio la vuelta al pergamino, respondió, se lo ató ala pata de la lechuza y la dijo que entregara la respuesta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hola Draco.

- Hola G… Hermione.

Se sentó junto a ella, en un sofá frente al fuego. Se la veía decaída. Una voz en la cabeza de Draco le dijo: _"Aprovecha, es el momento"._

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Draco – empezó a sollozar- no puedo, no soporto todo lo que me dicen, lo que me llaman, cómo me miran y… y… y todo- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de Draco, mientras este la abrazaba y la acariciaba el cabello.

- No llores… no hay motivos para ello. Si no les gusta, que se jodan. Tú no te comas la cabeza. Además… me tienes a mí. ¿Soy poco, acaso?

- No, no es eso- dijo sacando la cabeza del pecho del chico y mirándole a los ojos, unos ojos grisáceos que la miraban con una mezcla de compasión e impaciencia -. Es que no soporto tener a todo el mundo en contra mía, ¿sabes? De un día para otro tus mejores amigos te miran con asco y repugnancia y te llaman cosas que no te había llamado ni tu peor enemigo. Y gente que no te conoce, que no ha cruzado una palabra contigo se atreve a juzgarte, y no saben qué es lo que pasó, si tienes tú la culpa o no, solo les importa tener a alguien de quien hablar, esto es tan injusto, ni siguiera escuchan si tengo algo que decir o…

Pero la chica no pudo terminar la frase, pues unos labios silenciaban los suyos. Draco Malfoy la estaba besando. Al principio fue sólo un mero roce y un intercambio y mezcla de respiraciones y alientos. Hermione cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo esos labios normalmente pálidos y fríos ahora eran ardientes, cómo esos roces con su ex-peor enemigo ahora hacían que perdiera la cabeza completamente, que toda pena o tristeza se alejara de ella, que la embargaran unas nuevas sensaciones más agradables. La ternura con que él la comenzó a besar pronto se fue transformando paulatinamente en pasión y llegó a rayar la locura y el desenfrenamiento, con una batalla de lenguas. Sus manos recorrían rápidamente la espalda del chico y su pelo; las de él se centraban en las nalgas y en los muslo. Sin dejar de besarla él la recostó hacia atrás, quedando encima de ella. Comenzó a besarla los lóbulos de las orejas y el cuello con desesperación, mientras la respiración de ella se volvía con cada nuevo beso más entrecortada y comenzaba a hacer más calor en la habitación.

Tras unos minutos, Draco abandonó la cara y cuello de la chica para centrarse en sus senos. Desabrochó la camisa lentamente, botón a botón, explorando con sus labios y su lengua el nuevo territorio conquistado. Hermione no creía que pudiera darse tanto placer en un solo instante, estaba extasiada. El rubio acariciaba sus pechos con las manos, los labios y la lengua, y ella le acariciaba el pelo, suspirando, jadeando y gimiendo de vez en cuando. Posó unos suaves besos en el canal intertetal (N/A: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD es el canalillo x si no lo habiais entendido xDDDDDDDD) y fue descendiendo en dirección a su ombligo, humedeciendo el recorrido con su lengua, como si fuera una serpiente. Y Hermione nunca hubiera podido imaginar que una serpiente pudiera ser tan placentera como lo era aquella. Al llegar al ombligo introdujo su lengua en la cavidad y comenzó a moverla muy despacio, lo que aumentaba cada vez mas es deseo de la chica, que se estremecía cada vez más a menudo.

De pronto en la cabeza de Hermione aparecieron imágenes. Al principio eran borrosas, pero ella ya sabía que no le iban a traer un buen recuerdo. Al cabo de unos segundos se formaron las imágenes con mayor nitidez, y pudo apreciar a un chico pelirrojo que la miraba con dolor y angustia, traición e incomprensión. Y había mucha humedad en sus ojos, como si las lágrimas estuvieran a punto de salir.

- Draco… Draco… para, por favor…

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

- No… no puedo seguir con esto, por favor, deja que me vaya… tienes que comprenderme… por favor…

Una voz habló dentro de su cabeza: _"¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Fóllatela y a la mierda el resto!"_ Pronto contestó otra, nueva para él: _"¿Qué la estás haciendo? Ella confía en ti y tu aprovechándote de ella… vergüenza debería darte… ¡Pídele perdón y déjala ir!"_. Esta última voz parecía tener más razón que la primera, opinó Draco, así que se incorporó y se separó de ella. Luego se disculpó:

- Perdón, Hermione, yo… de verdad… no sé lo que me pasa… tu simplemente si no quieres algo dilo y punto. ¿Vale?

- Sí, vale no te preocupes Draco, es sólo que todo esto para mi es… no se… - dijo ella mientras se ponía la camisa de nuevo y la abrochaba – tienes que darme tiempo...

- Sí, sí, perdóname…

- No te preocupes.

Y se fue.

- Desearía follármela de una vez por todas cuando volviésemos a quedar– dijo Draco, inspirado por su conciencia maligna.

- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas – le respondió su conciencia benigna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación, fue directa a su cama, pero al descorrer el dosel encontró…

Un ramo de claveles violetas, sus flores preferidas. Y con un intenso y agradable olor. Hermione rápidamente pensó en Ron, él una vez le dio un ramo, pero descartó rápidamente la idea. Seguro que se las había enviado Malfoy. Probablemente habría oído hablar a Ron de las flores que le gustaban a ella, o le habría visto con el ramo, o alguna cosa por el estilo, y había decidido mandárselas. Como para corroborar su teoría, una nota al lado del ramo decía:

_¿Podrás perdonarme? Yo te quiero._

Hermione sonrió sin dejar de mirar la nota. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico que le había hecho la vida imposible durante cinco años ahora la tratara tan bien y la pudiera hacer feliz? Aparte de un desahogo para olvidarse de los problemas un rato estando con él, resultaba que le estaba empezando a querer. Se estaba enamorando de su enemigo mortal…

Cuando le vio por el pasillo al día siguiente, se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, le abrazó, y le dijo:

- Gracias.

El chico sonrió, con una mirada con un deje de extrañeza. O eso parecía.

(N/A: lena ahora mismo se está preguntando si poner o no poner la v-… pero si no la pongo, qué pongo en su lugar? Puedo poner… oh! Diooooos! Sí, eso es perfecto, y allí sucede la v-… mmm bueno sigo!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El martes siguiente, por la tarde, Hermione recibió una lechuza de Draco. Decía:

_ Hermione este fin de semana, el sábado, hay visita a Hogsmeade, lo acabo de ver en el tablón de anuncios. ¿Quieres ir conmigo? _

A Hermione le pareció hasta irónica esa pregunta. Que si quería ir con él. ¡Pero si él era la única persona que le hablaba! Bueno, a parte de los profesores, pero ellos nunca serían alguien con quien compartir algo además de exámenes y trabajos.

(N/A: mm se me esta ocurriendo que esto puede cambiar… ¿y si lío a Hermione y a Flitwick? ¿O mejor a Snape? Vale, vale no me peguen, solo era una sugerencia…)

Hermione le respondió que sí.

Las cosas seguían como antes: A Hermione sólo le hablaba Draco, y a Draco sólo le hablaba Hermione. Por lo tanto, por las mañanas, siempre estaban juntos cuando coincidían en las clases; casi todas las veces, para alivio suyo. Y si no coincidían, pues amargados sin hablar con nadie. Después de las clases comían (como siempre en la mesa de Slytherin) y se iban a sus habitaciones, y no salían de allí hasta el día siguiente, excepto Draco, cuando iba a los entrenamientos de quidditch. Sólo el dinero de su padre le mantenía en el puesto. Últimamente Draco no se esforzaba nada, y discutía todo el rato con sus compañeros.

Y llegó el sábado. Se encontraron los dos en la puerta principal del castillo. Filch, el conserje, revisó sus autorizaciones y les permitió salir de mala gana. Caminaron hacia las verjas del castillo.

- ¿Cuándo es el próximo partido de quidditch?- preguntó Hermione.

- El sábado que viene. Gryffindor-Slytherin. ¿De qué parte estás?

Ella se preguntaba lo mismo. Por una parte de Gryffindor, pero nadie de esa casa la quería, casi se sentía más Slytherin que Gryffindor. Pero Gryffindor seguía siendo su casa.

- No lo sé, supongo que me da igual. ¿A dónde quieres ir cuando lleguemos a Hogsmeade?

- No sé… me da igual. Si quieres te puedo enseñar una cosa.

- Vale. ¿Qué es?

- No, lo verás cuando lleguemos.

En ese momento traspasaron la verja que separa el colegio del camino a Hogsmeade, y Draco se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió una mano rozar la suya, buscando un abrazo de ambas. Draco giró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione. En ese momento los dos dejaron de hablar, pues la comunicación ya no era oral. Ahora era un mar de pequeñas caricias y roces de dedos. Ambos sentían el deseo de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade, a la fachada de la Casa de los Gritos. Entraron en el jardín.

- Vamos a entrar en la casa. Apuesto a que soy la única persona que sabe cómo hacerlo… y esto no es algo que se vea todos los días, ¿verdad?

A Hermione le dieron ganas de decirle que ella ya había estado y que no le apetecía entrar, pero en lugar de esto sugirió:

- ¿Por qué no vamos a las tres escobas y tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla antes de entrar?

- De acuerdo, al fin y al cabo tenemos todo el día para ver la casa.

Y se fueron a las tres escobas. Y Draco pidió seis cervezas de mantequilla y las llevó a la mesa donde estaba sentada Hermione. Ésta le dijo al verle:

- Yo sólo voy a tomar una… ¿te vas a tomar tu cinco?

- Ya veremos.

Y empezaron a charlar mientras bebían. Era increíble, el estómago de Draco parecía una piscina. Se bebió él solito las cinco cervezas, y luego se pidió otras tres. A Hermione le parecía divertido, aunque ella no era partidaria de emborracharse. Aunque bueno, muy borracho no estaba, sólo contentillo, las cervezas de mantequilla no llevaban mucho alcohol. A las tres de la tarde salieron del local y se dirigieron a la Casa de los Gritos. Tenían dos horas y media aproximadamente, porque la cena era a las seis (N/A: nótese que hablamos de Inglaterra). Draco llevó a Hermione a la parte de atrás de la casa.

- Mi padre me dijo cómo entrar- explicó.

Empezó a remover en el suelo entre las hojas caídas de los árboles, hasta que encontró una anilla. Tiró de ella y miró a la casa. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Para su sorpresa en medio de una pared se abrió una especie de agujero, por el que entraron. Estaban en la planta baja de la casa. Todo estaba lleno de telarañas. Draco llevó a la parte de arriba a Hermione, y entraron en una habitación, donde había una cama. Hermione la reconoció, por cuando había estado con Harry y Ron… una tristeza la invadió. Draco se sentó en la cama, y Hermione a su lado, como ausente. La cama chirrió. La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra, se oían ruidos extraños, y había telarañas por todas partes. Realmente tenía un aspecto tétrico y fantasmal. De pronto Draco la tumbó hacia atrás y se sentó sobre su tripa, con las piernas a los lados del cuerpo de la chica. (N/A: sally no te recuerda a alguien? xDDD) Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. Hermione le puso las manos en el pecho y le separó de ella.

- Draco, por favor, no…

- Mira nena – la interrumpió- las cosas no son siempre como quieres. Ya estoy harto de que siempre me dejes a medias.

Acto seguido la cogió los brazos y los sujetó con sus manos en el colchón, a los lados de la cabeza. La cara de Hermione estaba desencajada. Ella estaba paralizada. No sabía que hacer. Sus ojos expresaban dolor. Él la besó. Hermione conocía el sabor de él, o eso creía, porque ahora le parecía amargo y vomitivo. Un beso seco y vacío. Ella hubiera podido quitársele de encima y vencerle con un simple hechizo, pero el sentirse traicionada la desarmaba. Malfoy le soltó los brazos y le arrancó la túnica. Sacó una navaja y de un navajazo desgarró la camiseta que llevaba ella. La misma suerte corrieron sus pantalones. Todo cayó al suelo. La navaja debía ser mágica para ser capaz de cortar tan fácilmente. Él se levantó y se desnudó, y mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, tumbada, con los ojos cerrados, esperando lo peor, sintiéndose lo peor del mundo. Se daba asco a sí misma. Le daba asco Malfoy. Le daba asco el mundo. Se arrepintió de haber nacido, y deseó morir en aquel instante, y que no pudieran utilizarla como juguete sexual. Estaba paralizada. Le hubiera gustado poder gritar, pero no podía. Cuando él terminó de desvestirse, destrozó la ropa interior de ella, al igual que había hecho con la camisa y los pantalones.

Hermione sintió cómo Malfoy cogía su mano y rodeaba con ella su miembro. Él suspiró aliviado y acto seguido dijo:

- Vamos nena, sé que te mueres de ganas…

Hermione quería escupirle a la cara, pero no podía. Sentía impotencia. Y dolor, mucho dolor en el alma. Malfoy soltó la mano de ella y volvió a sentarse encima suya. Agarró los senos de la chica con ambas manos y apretó éstos, a la vez que presionaba con más fuerza su cuerpo contra la cama. Gimió. Después dijo:

- Venga Hermione, no te hagas la mosquita muerta, deseas esto tanto como yo, despierta de tu letargo…

Ella se sintió peor todavía. Gimoteó un "Te odio". Él respondió con un susurro en el oído: "Tú has querido que sea así". Y Hermione sintió un profundo dolor más abajo de su vientre. Se sintió ultrajada, traicionada, sucia. Él prosiguió dando embestidas, sin preocuparse por nada, con los ojos cerrados. Malfoy gemía. Hermione lloraba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPIIII! Buff no veáis cuánto me ha costado escribir la violación, quería expresar el dolor de ella, pero creo que no me ha quedado muy bien. Mis más sinceras disculpas por ello, pero prometo que lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Además me resulta difícil escribir sobre la violación cuando me estoy muriendo de asko y de odio. Pero bueno, que akí está el capítulo 5, espero que os haya gustado (para eso lo he escrito), y que yo ya he cumplido con mi parte, subir otro capitulo. Ahora os toca a vosotros cumplir con la vuestra: mandar un REVIEWWWWW!

Gracias a todos los reviews del capitulo 4, me animaron mucho a escribir este: Dragona de mala fé (creo que sé de donde viene el nombre, jejej), (no se como te llamas), Paddy21, Belial-Zden, TaTa-SuS y of cors Sally-Toxic!

Que tía ke no, ke me dijiste antes de ke publicara el kuatro: cuando publikes el 5 publico yo. Ke me acuerdo perfectamente. Ke pensé y todo: joder ke meirda tengo ke escribir 2 pa ke ella publike uno. Asi ke publikaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jupe ke si no no es justo. Fijate lo ke te digo, como no publiques ahora que he publikao yo el cinco, no esque no publique mas, xq publicare, pero no leeré ningun fic tuyo nunca más.

DEJEN R/R! Los KIEROOO! Muaks!


	6. Raped

El fic y el capi pa sally.  Ke e tomado una decisión, i es irrevocable… el capitulo podría llevar un "half-" delante del resto del título, pero no es así. Culpas y protestas a Sally-Toxic.  **ATENCION he publicado además un resumen del fic para que si se hacen lios o no recuerdan lo que pasó en capítulos anteriores, no tengan que leerse de nuevo todo el fic, sino que sólo lean el resumen. ¿Qué les parece la idea?**

Capítulo 6: Raped.

(N/A: sigo fastidiando un ratito, oki?)

En medio de su éxtasis, Malfoy abrió los ojos, y miró a la chica, descubriendo lágrimas en los de esta. Eso lo hizo sentirse fuerte, dominador, y con este pensamiento, sumado al hecho de que la vagina de ella estaba contraída por el miedo, y esa presión de las paredes resultaba increíblemente agradable, llegó al absoluto placer, y eyaculó dentro de ella. Se retiró de dentro, y la miró a la cara. Acarició una mejilla con la mano, y la susurró:

- Ha sido magnífico, mucho mejor que Parkinson, nena. Pero la próxima vez podrías colaborar- la dio un beso en la mejilla y después se tumbó a su lado, agotado.

Durante toda la violación Hermione había sentido que la presencia de espíritu, junto con su valor y dignidad, abandonaba su cuerpo, y la dejaba desvalida frente a ese animal. La dejaba sin oposición o defensa posible ante ese psicópata. Al terminar la violación, sintió un líquido entrar en su cuerpo, y junto con este líquido y las palabras de Malfoy, la presencia de espíritu volvió a Hermione, y tuvo constancia de la situación. Acababa de ser violada por Malfoy, su novio. Aunque claro, después de eso sobraba decir que habían roto. Hermione recuperó su dignidad, su valor y su posición, indudablemente por encima de Malfoy. Ese cobarde, ¿cómo se había atrevido a ultrajarla de esa manera? Además, había sido su primera vez. Y había sido violada. Ese pensamiento la torturó unos momentos. Violada. Pero la fuerza resurgió en su corazón.

Se levantó sin vacilación de la cama y cogió su ropa. Se dio cuenta de que esos harapos rotos cubrirían menos que un tanga con agujeros. (N/A: vaya comparación xDDD) Cogió la túnica de Malfoy, que se encontraba en buen estado, y se la puso. Recogió su varita, que se hallaba en el suelo, y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación, determinada a volver a Hogwarts. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, al oír a Malfoy decir con sorna:

- No sabes salir de aquí. Hagamos un trato, nena. Si me la chupas te dejo salir.

Hermione traspasó el umbral de la puerta, y se dirigió a Hogwarts por el camino del Sauce Boxeador. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa, oyó la voz ebria de Malfoy:

- No conseguirás salir, sangre-sucia.

Llegó a Hogwarts, justo cuando todo el mundo salía de la cena. Se encontró delante de  casi tres centenares de personas. Y casi tres centenares de personas se encontraron frente a una chica sucia y rasguñada (se había caído varias veces en el túnel a la vuelta, y había recibido varios golpes del Sauce Boxeador porque se le olvidó apretar el nudo para inmovilizarlo) con la cara mojada por las lágrimas. Les costó reconocerla, de eso no cabe duda. Y cuando la reconocieron, no daban crédito a lo que veían. Hermione se abrió camino a empujones. Los gryffindors la siguieron hasta la sala común. Y cuando pasaron por el retrato, encontraron a Hermione en el suelo, desmayada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se levantó de la cama y se dirigió abajo. Cuando estaba en el salón sacó la navaja, la misma navaja con la que había desgarrado las ropas de Granger. Sonrió al recordar su cuerpo. Se dirigió a un cuadro al final de la sala y con la navaja trazó una cruz, de esquina a esquina, al tiempo que decía:

- Sangre-sucia, sin la navaja no podrás salir.

Se abrió en la misma pared de antes el mismo agujero de antes, y Draco salió. Una hora después llegó a su Sala Común. Todo el mundo se giró a verle. Le faltaba la túnica. Él ignoró a la gente  y se fue a su habitación. Se acostó y se durmió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó. Oyó a sus compañeros de habitación susurrar:

- Sí, y oí a unos ravenclaws, que los gryffindors les habían contado que cuando la chica llegó a su Sala Común se desmayó.

Acto seguido los chicos bajaron a desayunar, y Draco se levantó.

(N/A: okk para no liar las cosas, **conciencia maligna**_, conciencia benigna_, y pensamientos normales, ok?? Aviso: al final la conversación desvaría un poko, pero me pareció gracioso… ya saben, admito tomates y todo tipo de verduras)

-¿De qué chica hablarán? _¿No es obvio?_ No. **Pues de la que te follaste anoche. El mejor polvo de tu vida, ¿no te acuerdas?** ¿Cómo que de la que me follé anoche? Si yo no… ohhhhhhhhh nooooooooooooo.

Draco se tiró de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a tirarse de los pelos y a llorar, algo que hacía por primera vez desde que tenía cuatro años. Se acordó de pronto de todo. De la Casa de los Gritos, de la violación, de que la había dejado allí… de todo.

- Esto no puede ser verdad. No, no lo es. Además, yo la dejé allí, y no hay otro modo de salir, con lo cual si está en Hogwarts, es porque en realidad eso no sucedió, sólo fue un sueño, la habrá pasado algo, falta de vitaminas o algo, pero yo no fui, yo no la violé… _Desengáñate, hay otras maneras de salir…_ No, no no…_ Yo te advertí… ten cuidado con lo que deseas…_ Pero que deseara acostarme con Granger no quiere decir que la pudiera tener, y mucho menos en contra de su voluntad… _Sí, pero lo deseaste._ ¿Y qué? ¿Desde cuando se cumple un solo deseo mío? He deseado millones de cosas y ninguna me fue permitida… _Sí, pero todo depende del lugar donde lo deseas._ ¿Eh? _Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? Lo deseaste en La Habitación._ ¿Y qué que lo deseara en La Habitación?_ No te acuerdas de la ficha que acompañaba las llaves de La Habitación cuando las robaste del despacho de Filch?_ Ponía: Acceso a La Habitación de… y de seguido oí pasos y me fui corriendo, no me dio tiempo a leer. _Pues el nombre completo es La Habitación de los Deseos._ Ahh… pero… oye, ¿Y tú como sabes eso? _A veces los jefazos de ahí arriba nos dan el lujo de cierta información._ ¿Qué jefazos? _No importa…_ ¿Y ahora que hago? **¿No es obvio? Volver a follártela.** _No le hagas caso. Tu conciencia maligna es una reprimida sexual, por eso te hizo violarla._ ¿Y dónde estabas tú? ¿Por qué no lo impediste? _Ehh__… yo… esto… me llamó mi secretaria, diciéndome que era hora de... de… del té de las cinco y la cosa se alargó más de lo previsto y… bueno… ejem… Pero el tema central es: tienes que recuperarla._ Imposible. _Si bueno, tú apáñatelas como puedas, yo… ehh… me reclaman en la oficina… ya sabes… mi secretaria… (¡¡ya voy, cariño!!)… Adiós…_

Genial. Su conciencia maligna era una reprimida sexual, y su conciencia benigna tenía un romance con su secretaria. Decidió que se tenía que comprar unas conciencias mejores. De pronto recordó que ciertas cosas no se pueden comprar con dinero. Ni tampoco recuperar. Y una de ellas era Hermione.  Y en ese momento decidió que la recuperaría, costara lo que costara, no importaban los medios. Y cuando un Malfoy se propone algo, lo consigue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione soñaba con colores. Rojo y amarillo. Ella quería mezclarlos y que saliera naranja, pero no podía. Los colores, simplemente, eran como aceite y agua. De pronto surgieron dos puertas. El color rojo se fue por una, y el amarillo por otra. Y Hermione no podía ir por las dos puertas a la vez. Se sentó, sin saber que hacer. Despertó, y no recordó su sueño.

Hermione vagamente comenzó a oír ruidos. Parecían… coches. No, grillos. No, eso no eran… no podía distinguir qué eran. Pasó un rato y los ruidos se fueron haciendo más claros, y distinguió voces. Ella… ella conocía esas voces. Pero ¡era imposible que pertenecieran a esas personas!

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró mirando al techo. No era el techo de su cuarto. Oyó una voz:

- ¡Eh, Señora Pomfrey, Ha despertado!

Claro, estaba en la enfermería. En dos segundos la Señora Pomfrey estaba a su lado. La incorporó, y Hermione intentó ver quién estaba allí con ella, pero antes de que la diera tiempo a mirar, tenía un vaso delante con un líquido amarillento que la enfermera le hacía beber.

- Es un tónico para que recuperes tu energía más rápido.

Hermione bebió. Cuando terminó de beber, las caras borrosas tomaron nitidez, y pudo distinguir a Ron, a Harry, a Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Seamus, Dean, los gemelos, Colin, Dennis; a Justin, Ernie y Hannah de Hufflepuff, a algunos Ravenclaws, etc. Todos con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y puso cara de confusión. Ron se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿No te alegras de vernos?

- Eh… vosotros… yo… él…

- Vamos, Mione, no tienes que decir nada, ya sabemos que Malfoy es un traidor, él te pegó, ¿no es así? Nosotros te apoyamos. ¿Sabes? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, a pesar de nuestro odio repentino porque te juntaras con esa asquerosa serpiente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Pues desde ayer por la noche. Te desmayaste en la Sala Común. Estabas magullada y sangrando, y cuando llegaste allí te desmayaste. Te llevamos a la enfermería, y no has despertado hasta hoy.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Pues las siete y media, todo el mundo ha cenado ya. Estarás hambrienta, le diré a la Señora Pomfrey que te traiga algo de cenar.

- Gracias- murmuró Hermione. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Ya no se acordaba de que la habían violado. Pero, por supuesto, no se iba a humillar de esa manera ante los demás. Eso sólo lo sabría ella. Y Malfoy. Y no pensaba derramar una lágrima más por ese cerdo. Ella valía mucho más que eso, y lo sabía.

Ron pidió a la enfermera algo de comer para Hermione. La enfermera le trajo la cena y echó a todo el mundo. Estuvo largo rato discutiendo con alguien en la puerta, y al final, Ron entró en la enfermería de nuevo, con un aviso de la enfermera:

- ¡Sólo diez minutos!

Ron volvió a sentarse al lado de Hermione. Vio la humedad de los ojos de ésta.

- Mione, no te preocupes por el cretino ese.

Hermione pensó que era algo más que un cretino, pero calló, y Ron continúo, bajando la voz.

- Esta mañana los Gryffindors le dimos su merecido… ¿ves aquél dosel? Pues detrás de esas cortinas se encuentra Malfoy, con las dos piernas partidas, un esguince en un brazo, dos verrugas con pelos en lugar de ojos, un brazo convertido en un ala de águila, y una cola de gato que sale del ombligo. Ah, y también escupe babosas, como yo en segundo, tiene la espalda cubierta de escamas y carece de estómago e hígado. Creo que no se me olvida nada…

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa. Ron correspondió, y se agachó sobre la chica para darle un abrazo. Hermione se dejó abrazar, contenta de que sus amigos la volvieran a hablar. Oyó la voz de Ron al lado de su oído:

- Mione, te quiero…

Después se levantó, rompiendo el abrazo, y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ron volvió a descender, lentamente, con miedo, y rozó durante una milésima de segundo sus labios con los Hermione, después los volvió a juntar, los movió acariciando los de Hermione, la cual también movió los suyos. Se separaron y Ron la dijo:

- ¿Recibiste mi ramo de claveles violetas?

Un flash vino a la cabeza de Hermione. Después de uno de sus encuentros con Malfoy, recibió un ramo de claveles violetas, con una nota que rezaba ¿Podrás perdonarme? Yo te quiero, y había atribuido el regalo a una cortesía de Malfoy, cuando en realidad se trataba de Ron.

- Sí, lo recibí.

- ¿Y ese beso significa sí?

- Sí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico, rubio platino a pesar de sus otras deformidades, descorrió el dosel de su cama en la enfermería, para llamar a la enfermera para pedirle algo de comer, porque ya volvía a tener estómago, y vio al chico Weasley con Hermione. Los vio con sus ojos normales, esos ojos grises fríos como el hielo, gracias a que la enfermera los devolvió a su estado normal. Y vio al chico Weasley con Hermione. Él se agachó y la abrazó. "Vaya," pensó "vuelven a llevarse bien". Él se levantó, y volvió a agacharse sobre ella, y la besó. "_O mejor dicho vuelven a salir_" dijo su conciencia benigna. "¿Tú no estabas con tu secretaria?" "_Ya he terminado_". Cerró el dosel de la cortina. Se le había quitado el hambre. Vio el frasco del que había bebido para quedarse dormido en la mesilla de noche. A la enfermera se le debía haber olvidado. Bebió un trago, y al instante sintió que caía en los brazos de Morfeo (N/A: lady a ke te recuerda?? xDDD).

Comenzó a soñar. O mejor dicho a revivir en sueños. Salía de su Sala Común, e iba a ir al lago, ese día no pensaba ir a clase. En un pasillo de las mazmorras se encontró con una veintena de gryffindors, y algún hufflepuff y ravenclaw, chicos y chicas. E incluso le pareció ver a uno o dos slytherins. Todos le miraban con odio. Él sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y no intentó luchar. Se abandonó al dolor de los encantamientos y maleficios que recibía, así como al de los golpes que sentía hundirse en su cuerpo.  Más tarde él mismo se arrastró hasta la enfermería, donde la Señora Pomfrey le atendió. Tuvo que eludir sus preguntas. Cayó dormido gracias a un jarabe. Despertó. Descorrió el dosel. Vio al Weasley besando a Hermione. De pronto todo fue borroso, y se vio en una cama, encima de una Pansy, haciéndola el amor… de pronto bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la chica ya no era Parkinson, sino ella, Hermione, y que no la hacía el amor, sino que la violaba.

Abrió los ojos, despertando de su sueño, y se dio cuenta de que sudaba hasta por la cola de gato. Ese sueño lo había mortificado. Se levantó y comprobó que ya no tenía las piernas fracturadas, ni el esguince del brazo. Anteriormente había recuperado sus ojos y su estómago, así que ahora sólo quedaba la espalda llena de escamas, el brazo de ala de águila, el cordón umbilical de cola de gato, y el hecho de que escupía babosas en una palangana, aunque cada vez menos. Salió de la cama, y se dirigió a la de Hermione. Ella dormía plácidamente. Parecía un ángel. Un ángel muerto. Y sabía que era su culpa. Y sabía que tenía que arreglarlo y recuperarla. Y también sabía que la amaba. Con Ginny había descubierto el significado del cariño, pero a Hermione… a ella la amaba. No sabía por qué, pero la amaba. La contempló uno instantes. Acarició su mejilla con las plumas de su ala. Ella se agitó un instante, y abrió los ojos. Gritó.

Draco corrió a su cama y se acostó. La Señora Pomfrey llegó a la cama de Hermione. Draco oyó susurrar a esta que no pasaba nada, que había sido una pesadilla. A Draco eso le dolió. Para ella una caricia suya cargada de sentimientos, era una pesadilla. Se dio cuenta de que no pensaba decirle lo que había pasado a nadie, que ella… simplemente le iba a borrar de su vida. Y él no podía dejar que eso pasase, porque tenía que recuperarla fuese como fuese.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINNN del capítulo!!! Espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Les cuento que me voy por tres semanas y podré actualizar, así que no se me desesperen por la tardanza!!!

Agradecimientos a todos los reviews, ke me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a: Sally-Toxic, Atenea, anna15, Galadriel Malfoy, Belial-Zden, thewhitelady, shumara (por tus 3 reviews xDDD) y pakita Malfoy!!! Gracias d veras!! Y a Lura x leer aunq no mande review ¬¬

Espero que el capitulo aya sido de su agrado. Si no ya saben que una menestra de verduras es bien recibida.

Veamos… YO e publicado… ahora USTEDES deben pagar… y CóMO deben pagar? Pues MANDANDO un REVIEW para hacerme FELIZZZZ!!!!

Espero sus REVIEWWSSSS!!!!!! Besoss!!

**Recuerden que publiqué un resumen para su mayor comodidad!!** (También pueden opinar sobre esto en el review)

Lena-loves-Malfoy.


	7. Sixteen Days

Pos ete capi lo dedico a la nueva lectora clara xDD. El fic enteerito a Sally JJJ

**ATENCION he publicado además un resumen del fic para que si se hacen lios o no recuerdan lo que pasó en capítulos anteriores, no tengan que leerse de nuevo todo el fic, sino que sólo lean el resumen. ¿Qué les parece la idea?**

**Capítulo 7: Sixteen Days.**

En los cinco días que Draco estuvo en la enfermería, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Pensó en intentar recuperarla haciéndola un hechizo para explicarle por qué la había violado sin que ella pudiera negarse a oírle, así lo entendería. Pero, ¿qué le iba a explicar?

- Mira Hermione, resulta que mi conciencia maligna tiene poder sobre mí, y ese poder es mayor si estoy bebido, esa es la razón por la que te violé, porque mi conciencia maligna me obligó a ello porque es una reprimida sexual, y mi conciencia benigna no lo impidió porque estaba echando un kiki con su secretaria.

Sí, era un discurso magnífico… Y aún había un problema… que nadie le aseguraba que esa había sido la última vez que su conciencia maligna le dominaba:

- Pero cariño tú no te preocupes, porque si alguna vez te vuelvo a violar, será porque mi conciencia maligna me domina, y en ese caso te pido que me perdones.

Definitivamente, no funcionaría ese método de "escuchar sin poder evitarlo"

Llegó a la conclusión de que primero tenía que encargarse de sus conciencias, que no le volvieran a dominar, y después recuperar a Hermione, porque ¿y si la recuperaba y luego sus conciencias le volvían a jugar una mala pasada? No, no podía permitir que eso pasara. Así que tenía que ponerse manos a la obra tan pronto como saliera de allí en idear un plan para evitar que su conciencia maligna le volviera a dominar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, habiendo ingresado en la enfermería un sábado, salió un lunes a primera hora de la mañana. No tenía obligación de ir a clases ese día, pero ¡debía hacerlo! Así que asistió a todas las clases con normalidad. Su última clase era pociones, y Snape, al notar que ella se volvía a llevar muy bien con los de su casa, se puso más asqueroso de lo que era antes. Lo notó en los cinco primeros minutos de clase, porque cuando, pasado ese tiempo, levantó la mano para responder a la primera pregunta del profesor, este restó veinte puntos a su casa, por insolencia, y la mandó fuera de clase. Cuando ella estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral de la puerta, Snape le dijo:

- ¡Ah, espere, Señorita Granger! Ya que no va a asistir al resto de las casi dos horas de pociones creo que no encontrará inconveniente en realizar un encargo… Le llevará en persona esta nota al Señor –al momento se dibujó una diabólica mueca en su cara al tiempo que le alargaba un papel doblado- Malfoy y le dirá que TODA la clase espera con ansias su recuperación… seguro que no tendrá problema en darle también un abrazo en nombre de toda la clase, ¿verdad, Señorita Granger?

- Verdad, Profesor Snape- la última palabra la escupió.

- Bien, Señorita, apresúrese, y cumpla con mis órdenes porque estaré vigilándole muy de cerca… (N/A: Snape aki tendria que hacer eso de señalarse sus ojos y después los de Hermione, como izo Raúl con alex, en los serrano…. xdDD)

- Sí, señor.

Hermione dio un portazo. Ese tío cada vez era más insoportable. Y encima la iba a tener vigilada. Mejor prefería no saber cómo. Y lo peor es que tenía que ir a la enfermería y darle la nota a Malfoy, decirle que TODOS esperaban con ansia su recuperación, y darle un abrazo en nombre de toda la clase. Después de eso, se iría a su habitación y se daría una buena ducha, se restregaría bien el cuerpo, eso había decidido.

Se dirigió a la enfermería.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalada apoyada en numerosos almohadones, con la vista perdida, pensando una y otra vez en un plan para recuperar a Hermione después de solucionar el problema de sus conciencias. Y como para idear el plan de las conciencias necesitaba que le dieran de alta e ir a la biblioteca y eso no era posible, pues empezó a pensar en el de recuperar a Hermione primero.

Y pensaba en recuperar a Hermione cuando esta entró por la puerta de la enfermería, se acercó hasta él y le dio un corto abrazo. Draco pensó que gracias a algún tipo de magia aún no descubierta, la había recuperado, y susurró:

- Te quiero.

Hermione respondió:

- El Profesor Snape me insta a darle un abrazo en nombre de toda la clase y a comunicarle que toda la clase espera su recuperación con ansia. También me ha _pedido_ que le entregue esta nota.

Acto seguido ella se fue, y Draco se dio cuenta de la realidad: todo era jugarreta de Snape, para fastidiar a Hermione. Definitivamente el profesor no ayudaba a que las cosas se arreglasen. Draco abrió la nota, y vio que estaba vacía. Esto le hizo percatarse de la crueldad del profesor. Había hecho hacer a Hermione lo que había hecho sólo por verla sufrir, sin ningún mensaje real para él. Además, ¿qué había dicho el profesor? _Toda la clase espera con ansia su recuperación._ Absolutamente nadie de aquella clase le querría cerca. Los gryffindors le habían odiado siempre, y ahora los Slytherins no le iban a perdonar que se hubiese juntado con una sangre-sucia. "_Nacida de muggles_" le corrigió su conciencia benigna.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione acababa de darse la "Ducha Purificadora" después de haber tenido que abrazar a Malfoy. Bajó a la Sala Común y comenzó a hacer sus deberes. Una media hora más tarde entró Ron por el Retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Buff, acabamos de terminar pociones, y Snape se ha tirado casi una hora diciendo que eras una insolente y bla bla… ¿Al final qué has hecho?

- Pues lo que me ha dicho. No tenía otra posibilidad, hubiera sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Eso sí, luego me he duchado bien.

- Venga, bajemos a cenar.

Bajaron a cenar, luego subieron, terminaron sus deberes y se acostaron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y llegó el sábado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Draco le dieron el alta a la hora de la comida, y pasó toda la tarde en la biblioteca, buscando información sobre conciencias, a ser posible, conciencias rebeldes. Pero no encontraba nada sobre ellas. Encontraba suplantaciones de personalidad, posesiones de espíritus, alusiones a la poción multijugos, pero nada de conciencias malignas y benignas. Decidió que tenía que buscar en la sección prohibida. Y la única persona que le podría dar una autorización, no era un persona, sino un fantasma… el Profesor Binns.

Lo hizo al día siguiente, domingo, por la mañana. No le costó que le firmara una autorización para andar a su antojo por la Sección prohibida. Pasó el resto del día escrutando libros muy raros y peligrosos, más que "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos" que Hagrid les hizo comprar en segundo, y que él había tenido atado con una cuerda.

Al final del día encontró un libro que hablaba del plano de las conciencias. Estas se hallaban, por decirlo de alguna manera, en una dimensión distinta. Y sólo había una forma de ir a esa dimensión: preparando la Poción Kantiana. (N/A: ahhhhh socorro Moi me persigue xDDD Sabíais que el Kant nunca jamás en su vida echó un kiki? Pobre hombre!) Según el libro, el inventor había sido Kant, un filósofo de la Ilustración (s. XVIII) que era a menudo atormentado por sus conciencias.

Malfoy sacó el libro "Problemas con la Personalidad y sus soluciones" de la biblioteca y se fue a su cuarto a leer los ingredientes necesarios y el modo de preparación de la poción. Y se puso manos a la obra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después, todo seguía con normalidad para Hermione. Lo curioso es que nunca se cruzaba con Malfoy. Aunque en las clases que compartían, ella no le veía porque se sentaba en primera fila, a veces sentía una molestia en la nuca, como si la estuvieran observando todo el rato. Y lo cierto es que Draco no podía dejar de mirarla, con añoranza. Draco había pasado la última semana haciendo la Poción Kantiana en la Habitación de los Deseos, y por supuesto había deseado que la poción saliera bien. Había también formulado su deseo de recuperar a Hermione, pero se apareció su conciencia benigna y le comunicó que los deseos sólo servían para mejorar o empeorar la conducta del que los desea, por eso violó a Hermione, empeorando su conducta, pero no podía obligar a Hermione a volver a quererle. No se puede controlar la mente ni el corazón de los demás. Entonces, Draco deseó que su conducta fuera lo suficientemente buena como para que Hermione le creyera y le volviese a querer, aunque eso no aseguraba nada.

La poción exactamente tardaba en realizarse una semana, y volvía a ser domingo, por lo que se cumplía el plazo. Según el libro, cuando Draco tomase la poción, iba a dormirse y a entrar en el mundo de los sueños, donde iba a vagar a su antojo. Bastaba que pensase que quería estar con su conciencia benigna, para que estuviese con ella.

Esa noche bebió la poción. Se durmió, pero era consciente. Y no pudo evitar pensar en ella una vez. Y sorprendentemente apareció a su lado. Ella dormía en su cama. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que su misión era controlar a su conciencia maligna. Y apareció a su lado. Su conciencia estaba bañándose en unas termas naturales, en medio de la selva. Se notaba que se daba la buena vida.

- Ehh… hola. ¿Eres mi conciencia maligna?

- ¡Eh, un respeto! De maligna nada, inteligente, que es distinto- se notaba que su arrogancia provenía de ella.

- Bueno, conciencia inteligente, que lo que yo…

- Pero que poca educación, ¿no te han enseñado modales? Tengo nombre.

Draco se armó de paciencia, ahora entendía lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser a veces.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

- José Bonifacio, pero todo el mundo me llama J.B.

- Todo un honor conocerte, JB

- Ya lo sabía.

Argggggg. Draco no lo soportaba. No iba a conseguir nada con esa insoportable criatura. Así que dispuso que primero hablaría con su conciencia benigna.

- Ejemm… -carraspeó al llegar, para llamar la atención de su conciencia benigna, que se encontraba besándose apasionadamente encima del escritorio con una señorita.

- ¡Uy va! ¡Vaya, Draco, qué… sorpresa!

De pronto Draco se fijó en la señorita y…

- ¡Oiga!, pero ¿usted no es Mónica Lewinsky, la becaria de Clinton, el muggle ese famoso?

- Ehm… niño, tu sabes demasiado… dejemos ese tema de lado y te ayudaré. ¿qué quieres?

- Pues verá, me gustaría que JB…

- Oye- le interrumpió su conciencia benigna- que la conciencia soy yo, no Mónica.

- Es verdad, DIC, cariño, encárgate tú.

- ¿DIC?- preguntó Draco.

- Sí- respondió DIC-, en realidad me llamo Diógenes Ilfausto Ceresio, pero mejor llámame DIC.

- De acuerdo. A ver, para que no vuelva a pasar lo que la otra vez, que os apetecía daros un revolcón y me dominó JB y me hizo hacer lo que me hizo hacer… ¿Qué solución proponéis?

- Yo sostengo que es un reprimido sexual. Si echara un kiki de vez en cuando, no te hubiera obligado a hacer eso. Y si tú no hubieras deseado acostarte con Hermione, claro. Pero lo deseaste por su culpa, así que… ¿Por qué no vamos y le prendemos fuego?

- Ehmm- dijo Mónica- yo también creo que es un reprimido sexual, pero creo que hay otra solución… Tengo una amiga que está igual que él… a lo mejor podrían… ya sabes, satisfacerse mutuamente…

- Vale, llama a esa amiga tuya

- ¡CAMILA PARKER BOWLS! ¡TE LLAMA MóNICA LEWINSKY!

Apareció una señorita muy fea que a Draco le sonaba un montón, más que la Mónica esa… y de pronto se acordó: La novia del Príncipe Carlos, el heredero al trono de Inglaterra muggle… que tampoco era muy agraciado que digamos. Seguro que sus hijos salían monstruitos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la recién llegada.

- Querida amiga, ¿te gustaría entablar una relación de pareja con secuencias carnales repetitivas?

Draco se perdió. Secuencias Carnales Repetitivas. Vale, se refería al sexo.

- ¿Dónde hay que firmar?- respondió la aludida. Parecía muy desesperada.

De pronto aparecieron todos en las termas. La Camila se acercó a JB, que los miraba confuso, y le susurró algo al oído. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de JB, y desparecieron bajo el agua unos segundos.

DIC le dijo a Draco:

- Si no quieres presenciar algo completamente asqueroso, mejor vete de aquí. DIC y Mónica desaparecieron, y Draco pensó en su habitación, en su cuerpo durmiendo sobre la cama, y despertó.

- Espero que funcione- susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó, muy temprano, y le parecía todo muy irreal. ¿Mónica Lewinsky? ¿Camila Parker Bowls? ¿JB y DIC? Aquello parecía de película (N/A: mmmm que weno q esta Draquito en la peli 3… cuando llegue la 5 amos a fliparrrrr..xDD). En fin, que real o irreal, esperaba que funcionase, porque era el único plan que tenía para controlar a JB.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione despertó con una vaga sensación de haber visto a Malfoy en su habitación mientras dormía, pero… si dormía, ¿Cómo era posible? A lo mejor lo había soñado. A lo mejor había soñado que él la observaba mientras dormía. Hermione bajó a la Sala Común. Estaba desierta, a pesar de que era lunes. Bajó a desayunar al Gran Comedor sola.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco fue a desayunar al Gran Comedor. A pesar de que había dormido, se sentía cansado. Llegó y no había nadie. Bueno, sí, estaba Dumbledore, que le sonrió dulcemente. Nunca le había gustado ese director, pero era la única persona que le dirigía una mirada, la primera sonrisa de verdad desde hacía… dieciséis días. (N/A: ehhh que me e tirado exando cuentas un rato, asike apreciar esto…)

Dieciséis días desde la violación. Dieciséis días de desesperación. Dieciséis días sin Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WEEEEE espero que les haya gustado, no se peuden quejar de tadanza en publicar, me apure un pokito para escribir otro antes de pirarme pa las inglaterras xDDD weno gentecilla que los quiero mucho y que DEJEN REVIEW (esto va especialemente para Lura ejemmm xDD ¬¬)

REVIEWWWWW

REVIEWWWWW

REVIEWWWWW

Eso es todo lo que pido, un simple review, da = lo que pongas, sólo dime lo que opinas, aunque solo pongas "me encantó" o "fue apestoso" pero pongan algo!!!!

Los Quieroo!! Byeee!!


	8. Navidad sobre Hielo

Pes este capi va para tol mundo que lo lea, y en especial para lore.

**ATENCION he publicado además un resumen del fic para que si se hacen lios o no recuerdan lo que pasó en capítulos anteriores, no tengan que leerse de nuevo todo el fic, sino que sólo lean el resumen. ¿Qué les parece la idea?**

**Capítulo 8: Navidad sobre Hielo.**

Cuando Hermione entró al Gran Comedor esa mañana, sólo se hallaban en el lugar el anciano director y el joven Malfoy. Sin consideración alguna, el niño la miró de una manera sincera, diciéndole todo sin una palabra. Y para Hermione fue como si el gigantesco reloj de arena, encargado del transcurso del tiempo, hubiera sido inclinado por una mano invisible, para ralentizar su paso. Y así como se había frenado, de pronto se aceleró desorbitadamente, como si aquella mano se hubiera percatado de que no estaba bien jugar con el tiempo y hubiera decidido recuperar los segundos atrasados. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor y de que el cuello no le daba más de sí, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que volver su cabeza a la posición normal y sentarse a desayunar. Pasando por alto ese percance, todo siguió su transcurso normal, si es que puede llamarse normal a lo que la ocurría durante las noches, al caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A esa sensación que tuvo Hermione de que Malfoy la había observado unos segundos mientras dormía, se sucedieron unos especie de sueños en los que veía unos ojos grises que la miraban sin cesar, pidiendo, rogando, suplicando perdón.

Como aquel día en el Gran Comedor.

Y a esos ojos acompañaban unas palabras. Las mismas que había oído el día en que tuvo que abrazar al dueño de esos ojos por mandato de Snape.

- Te quiero.

Y todas las noches se repetía lo mismo. Y todas las noches ella intentaba alejar aquellos ojos y aquellas palabras, y despertaba sobresaltada en su cama, con la respiración agitada y el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

Pero una noche aquello cambió. Ella ya no tenía ganas de luchar contra él. Al fin y al cabo, sólo eran sueños…

**xxx-xx-x. ai .x-xx-xxx**

A Draco le parecía que después de haber tomado esa poción para entrar en la dimensión donde estaban sus conciencias, podía dominar un poco sus sueños. Lo había descubierto a la noche siguiente de haberle buscado un rollete a J.B., cuando estaba soñando que caminaba por un hilo de hierro, cual funambulista. Y soñaba que se caía y se precipitaba hacia el vacío. Una y otra vez el mismo sueño, hasta que una de las veces, hastiado de tanto caerse, se dio cuenta de que podía no caerse, sino dar una vuelta completa de campana sobre el dichoso hilo y seguir manteniéndose sobre él. Y curiosamente se percató de que estaba dormido. Entonces decidió saltar al vacío y caer sobre un territorio lunar, y así fue. Y tomó plena conciencia de su ilimitada capacidad cuando se hallaba dormido. Y visitó a aquella castaña, pero no en su cuarto, sino en sus sueños. La miró a sus ojos miel, suplicándole perdón y prometiéndole amor con un sonido de sus labios.

Pero ella huía de él. No le creía. La había hecho demasiado daño. Un daño que ni en sus mejores sueños lograba reparar. Todas las noches la visitaba de la misma forma. Pero no sabía si aquello era real o era producto de su imaginación. No sabía si la chica lo veía en sueños o no. Si lo recordaba al despertar o no.

Un día todo cambió. O mejor dicho una noche. Aquella noche, él la miró y la habló, como siempre hacía. Y ella no opuso resistencia. Como nunca hacía.

Y el chico de cabellos plateados creó música para los dos, y la tomó de las manos. Y ambos jóvenes se elevaron y volvieron a posarse en el suelo… o eso creía la niña. Porque cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con la solidez bajo ellos, cayó irremediablemente. Y sintió frío por todo su cuerpo. Estaban sobre hielo. El rubio le ofreció una mano para levantarse, y ella, vencida, la aceptó. Cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que tenía unos patines puestos. Y el chico también. Y recordó que era de noche y hacía frío, y comenzó a tiritar…

El muchacho la observó y sonriendo le dijo:

- Vamos, Hermione, es un sueño… sabes que sólo tienes frío porque quieres…

Y vaya, el pálido joven tenía razón. De pronto un calor la inundó, a pesar de que seguía en la pista de hielo, y con tan solo su pijama puesto. Y para colmo, recordó que se hallaban a mediados del mes de diciembre, y que hacía dos días había nevado copiosamente. Pero el calor no se iba. Decididamente el slytherin tenía razón.

Y Draco aprovechando este golpe de suerte, patinó un poco alejándose de ella. Acto seguido la miró, incitándola a patinar hacia él. Pero Hermione no sabía patinar, y menos sobre hielo. Bastante la estaba costando mantenerse de pie…

- No sé patinar- dijo sonrojándose, de una manera muy adorable, pensó Draco.

- Yo tampoco- contestó, y ante la mirada incrédula de la castaña, añadió sonriéndole dulcemente:- es verdad, nunca he patinado. Pero recuerda que en los sueños todo es posible.

Y Hermione se armó de valor y se deslizó suavemente por el hielo, como una pluma llevada por el aire…, no, no, como si fuera tan liviana como el mismo aire. Se maravilló de que _sabía_ patinar, y miró sorprendida a Draco, que soltó una carcajada.

Hermione estaba disfrutando, porque sabía que era un sueño, que el Malfoy de la vida real nunca se comportaría así. No sabía por qué soñaba con él, pero qué importaba eso cuando en ese momento se hallaba en el aire, sostenida por la cintura por unos fuertes brazos que la llevaban de un lado a otro de la pista…

**xxx-xx-x. ai .x-xx-xxx**

Sistemáticamente, todas las noches una leona y un reptil patinaban juntos en sueños. Y sistemáticamente, el slytherin despertaba con la duda de si sería un sueño real o sólo un sueño, mientras que la gryffindor sabía que tan sólo eran sueños, que nada era real.

El día de nochebuena la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts se encontraba inquieta por lo que sucedería esa noche. Esas navidades Harry, Ron y ella se quedaban en el colegio. Cuando despertó esa mañana, recordó que los estudiantes se estarían marchando a sus casas, ya que eran más de las once de la mañana. Y eso la mantenía a la expectativa de si esa noche habría patinaje o no.

A la hora de la comida, nada más entrar al Gran Comedor, sus sospechas se confirmaron: no había ningún rubio de ojos grises sentado a la mesa de Slytherin, el chico se había marchado a su casa. Esa noche no habría patinaje…

Después de la comida, Harry desapareció misteriosamente, y Ron se la llevó a la Sala Común, más concretamente a su dormitorio, con el tonto pretexto de enseñarle un catálogo de accesorios para escobas de modo que la chica le ayudara a elegir regalo para Harry.

Sentados sobre la cama del chico miraban el catálogo, cuando de repente Hermione sintió una mano en su cintura, que se colaba por debajo de su camisa para acariciarle la espalda… muy torpemente, todo hay que decirlo. Pero el chico no tenía la culpa, pensó ella.

Unos labios se abrieron camino a través de su pelo para besarle el cuello… mal, para hacerle justicia a la verdad.

Y mientras, la mano libre de Ron, avanzaba bajo su falda, descuidada, temeraria… algo que Hermione no toleraría.

- Basta, Ron… no, no puedo, no estoy lista, no estoy preparada…

La verdad era que no le quería más que como a lo que era: su mejor amigo. En algún momento que no sabía, sus sentimientos de amor hacía él se los había llevado una mano invisible. "Dichosa Mano- pensó la moza- siempre inmiscuyéndote en mis asuntos…" Pero así era. Y lo mejor era que acabara con aquel suplicio que era el tener que fingir amor cuando no lo sentía, el concentrarse en besarle con ternura o pasión, dependiendo del momento, cuando sólo tenía ganas de salir de allí e irse, marcharse lejos de él, a un mundo perfecto, en el que ella patinaba…

- Ron, yo… lo siento, pero no te veo más que como a un amigo… no podemos continuar así, no podemos seguir juntos… esto se deterioró demasiado.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, entre sorprendido y resignado, y la dejó marchar. La comprendía. Porque a él le había pasado lo mismo.

Habiéndose quitado un gran peso de encima, la joven de pelo enmarañado subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, dispuesta a pensar y no hacer nada más… Y sus pensamientos la llevaron a una superficie blanca y fría, sobre la que ella y un compañero de colegio se mecían, bailaban, hacían piruetas, volaban y un sinfín de más ejercicios. Y se dio cuenta de que daba igual que ese compañero no estuviera en el colegio, porque al fin y al cabo, eran _sus _sueños, de ella, y sólo eran eso, sueños, en los que aparecía él. Y era ella quien inconscientemente manejaba ese personaje con forma de Draco Malfoy. Pero ese personaje _no_ era él. ¡Qué disparate pensar que él tuviera algún tipo de control de la situación, del sueño, si en realidad no era él!

Y pasaron las horas, y se vistió y bajó a cenar. Había únicamente una mesa en el centro de la sala, para los cerca de treinta alumnos que quedaban en el castillo. La cena transcurrió amena, con Harry y Ron. El primero se mostraba muy atento con los recién separados novios, y el muchacho pelirrojo se comportaba como si su relación con Hermione nunca hubiera ocurrido, intentado que todo fuera lo más normal posible. El pobre en su intento casi llegaba al histrionismo.

Terminada la cena, terminado el amable discurso por parte de Dumbledore, los alumnos se marcharon a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Ron, agotado por tanto ejercicio mental de control sobre la situación y sobre si mismo, anunció que se iba a dormir. Harry y Hermione se sentaron a charlar un rato. Hablaban sobre banalidades cuando inesperadamente el chico de la cicatriz dijo:

- Mira Hermione, Ron… bueno, tienes que darle tiempo para que se habitúe, el tiene buenas disposiciones a que todo sea como antes otra vez…

- Ya, Harry, ya lo sé… Y tiene todo el tiempo del mundo…

Un rato después, ambos muchachos se fueron a dormir, y Hermione, sola en su habitación, deseó llegar por fin a la pista de hielo.

Y llegó… nada más dormirse, sintió bajo sus pies el inconfundible helero. Pero esa vez era especial. Esa vez el muchacho había hecho que nevara. Todo brillaba resplandecientemente por la blancura de la nieve, que todo lo cubría…

Los copos caían alrededor de los chicos, y lo árboles de alrededor estaban preciosos. Todo el conjunto desprendía una magia especial, imposible de ser retratada en un cuadro o fotografía, por más mágico que uno u otra fueran.

Los muchachos usualmente nunca hablaban, pero esta vez el chico, irónicamente, rompió el hielo:

- ¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo mientras hacía girar a la chica.

- ¡Y próspero Año nuevo! – contestó ésta cuando cesó de dar vueltas.

Y siguieron patinando, como si de una competición se tratara, haciendo gala de los movimientos más bellos. Hasta que el chico, una de las veces que la alzó en el aire, al bajarla la abrazó. Sorprendida, ella se dejó abrazar. ¡Qué demonios! Era un sueño… así que le abrazó de vuelta. Y sin apenas darse cuenta, se fueron separando… el día acechaba el mundo real, y era hora de partir hacia la comodidad de sus camas, para despertar.

**xxx-xx-x. ai .x-xx-xxx**

Terminaron las vacaciones de navidad y los alumnos que se habían marchado con sus familias para pasar las fiestas en casa, volvieron a la escuela. Y con ellos un chico, que no pensaba sino en hielo y patines… y sobre todo en una hermosa chica de ojos color miel. Deseaba que ella le estuviera perdonando. Se lo suplicaba a sí mismo. Y de vez en cuando, su conciencia benigna, le decía así:

- Yo no veo que vayas tan mal, de hecho parece que te las arreglas bien.

El primer día de clase, tenían pociones dobles a primera hora. Y menuda sorpresa les aguardaba a los dos muchachos…

- Bien, este trimestre veremos pociones modificadoras. Hoy tocan las pociones del sueño. Hay dos. ¿Alguien puede decirme cómo se llaman?

Hermione alzó la mano, siendo ignorada.

- Veo que las vacaciones no hacen maravillas. Sus mentes siguen tan vacías como siempre. La primera poción es la del "sueño en blanco", es decir, la de dormir sin soñar. Es la que se le suministra al Señor Potter cada vez que su delicado sistema nervioso sufre alguna alteración- varios slytherins rieron ante el comentario, al tiempo que el profesor gesticulaba una mueca desagradable-. ¿Alguien puede hablarme de la otra poción¿Sí, insufrible Señorita Granger…?

- Profesor, la poción restante se llama "poción del Sueño Inducido", y provoca que el sujeto controle sus sueños- recitó.

- ¿El frío no congela su cerebro, Señorita Granger? Nos haría un gran favor a todos…

Y en ese momento una voz fría, arrogante, que arrastraba las palabras, vio su oportunidad de comprobar si ella recordaba algo o no… y no quiso desaprovecharla:

- Aunque el propio hielo intentara congelar los pensamientos de la Señorita Granger, su cerebro haría del hielo mismo una pisa de patinaje, y patinaría sobre él, burlándose del frío… y de usted.

En efecto, una castaña se sobresaltó en su asiento y se quedó sin respiración, confirmándose a sí misma y a su defensor que sus sueños eran reales. Los alumnos de la clase miraban sin cesar de uno a otro alumno, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Aunque claro, la mayoría no hubieran sabido lo que era el tenis, al ser un deporte muggle…

La respuesta del Profesor de pociones no se hizo esperar:

- Detención- bramó, con una sonrisa maquiavélica- … para ambos…

**xxx-xx-x. ai .x-xx-xxx**

FIN del CAPI !

Ya ya sé que llevaba como año y medio sin actualizar, no sé qué me paso… las musas se pillaron un año sabático y luego hicieron un puente hasta navidad, yo que sé… espero que les haya gustado mucho!

MANDEN sus quejas, felicitaciones, amenazas, howlers, etc en un REVIEW!

Besos a todos!

Publicidad: publiqué hace poco un oneshot de Draco-Hermione, se llama Cuando se cruza la línea de lo prohibido, léanlo y me dan su opinión


	9. Cómo Ganarme el Cielo

Dedicado a todos los que llevan meses esperando la actualización...

**ATENCIÓN he publicado además un resumen del fic para que si se hacen lios o no recuerdan lo que pasó en capítulos anteriores, no tengan que leerse de nuevo todo el fic, sino que sólo lean el resumen. ¿Qué les parece la idea?**

**Capítulo 9: Cómo Ganarme el Cielo.**

_- Detención- bramó, con una sonrisa maquiavélica- … para ambos…_

"Genial", pensó Hermione, aterrorizada... "una detención con Mafoy".

"¡Genial!" pensó Draco, esperanzado... "una detención con Hermione".

"Genial", pensó Snape, regocijado... "Malfoy y Granger pasándolo mal".

- El sábado- añadió- a las ocho en punto de la mañana quiero verles en este aula... y vengan desayunados, porque trabajarán hasta la noche, _sin parar_.

Sin parar. Lo que significaba que no comerían ni cenarían. Pero eso era lo de menos. A Hermione no le preocupaba pasar unas horas sin comer... le _aterrorizaba_ pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy, eso era. Y pensó lo que jamás hubiera creído que pensaría...

"Ójala Snape esté todo el tiempo con nosotros".

Los días que faltaban hasta el temido fin de semana pasaron más rápido de lo que ella hubiera deseado. Estaba paranoica. Estaba aterrada. Se comportaba como si fuera la número uno de la lista de los más buscados por los Servicios Secretos Mágicos. Miraba antes de doblar las esquinas, evitaba los pasillos frecuentados y las mazmorras, utilizaba pasadizos secretos para moverse por el castillo, aguantaba la respiración cuando estaba en el baño y oía la puerta abrirse... Hermione tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo. Creía, _sabía_, que Malfoy no iba a hacerla nada. Ahora sabía que el de sus sueños era efectivamente él, no un producto de su imaginación. No, no temía a Draco Malfoy.

Se temía a sí misma.

Se temía porque había cedido en sueños... y no quería ceder en la realidad. Si ese chico había logrado encandilarla en esa otra dimensión¿quién le aseguraba que no lo lograría en ésta? Y lo peor de todo era que deseaba olvidar todo lo malo que le había hecho, y que su vida real fuese como lo eran sus noches. Al menos, como lo habían sido hasta el día de la vuelta de vacaciones, el día en que Draco la había defendido en clase y Snape les había puesto en detención. Desde ese día sus noches no habían sido tan placenteras. Tenía aunténtico _pánico_ a encontrarse de nuevo con _él_ en sueños. Por supuesto, no había vuelto a soñar con él, pues su miedo la alejaba de los sueños, despertándose cada vez que iba a empezar a soñar. Su estado era lamentable. Apenas dormía, despertaba a cada rato sudorosa y sentía un constante malestar en el cuerpo. Se sobresaltaba cuando alguien decía su nombre. Harry, conocedor de lo efectiva que resultaba la poción de "sueño en blanco", había intentado robar un bote de la enfermería para dárselo a su amiga, pero Madame Pomfrey le había pillado.

Sus amigos entendían cómo se sentía... al fin y al cabo Malfoy le había dado una paliza, e iba a tener que compartir castigo con él. No. No lo sabían, porque él no la había dado una paliza. Era mucho peor que eso. Infinitamente peor.

Llegó el sábado. A las siete de la mañana sonó el despertador de Hermione. Lo paró de inmediato y se levantó. No estaba dormida ni tenía sueño. Llevaba horas despierta. Esa noche había dormido aún menos que las anteriores. Bajó a la Sala Común, donde estaban Harry y Ron. Sus amigos se habían despertado temprano para acompañarla al desayuno y darle apoyo moral. Obviamente, en el Gran Comedor únicamente se hallaban ellos tres... y Malfoy. Ni siquiera el director madrugaba tanto los fines de semana.

Los chicos acompañaron a Hermione hasta el aula de pociones, en la que acababa de entrar Malfoy. Ella, con las piernas flaqueándole, respiró hondo, dio un par de golpes y abrió la puerta.Un segundo más tarde desapareció por ella, dejando a dos gryffindors boquiabiertos por la cantidad de calderos que había apilados en el aula.

Hermione y Draco estaban rígidos mirando al profesor Snape, el cual estaba sentado tras el escritorio y disfrutaba con anticipo del infierno que les iba a hacer pasar, sólo por el hecho de mantenerlos juntos en ese aula.

-Varitas- exigió extendiendo la mano. Los alumnos se acercaron a él y se las tendieron a la vez, Hermione concentrada en no rozar ni mirar al chico de su lado.- A limpiar. Los quiero brillantes como las barbas de Merlín.- y cogió un libro y se puso a leer.

Miraron ambos chicos el montón de calderos con resignación. Cada uno cogió uno. Draco se posicionó en el suelo, junto al cubo que Snape había dejado ahí para ellos. Sin duda en un acto de crueldad, pensó Draco, les había proporcionado un único cubo para los dos, de modo que tuvieran que limpiar uno junto al otro.

Hermione se arodilló al otro lado de cubo y comenzó a limpiar su caldero sin dilación, cuidando de no humedecer la balleta cuando Malfoy iba a hacerlo. Sólo para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, incluso Snape la notaba. Como si quisiera que le nominaran al Premio a la Crueldad, comentó de modo lento y malicioso, sin despegar la vista del libro:

- Vaya, veo que la conversación no es muy fluida... ¿Acaso no agradece la intervención del Señor Malfoy del otro día, Señorita Granger?

- Infinitamente, profesor.- respondió la aludida, con un tono de voz que no traslucía ningún sentimiento.

Siguieron limpiando. Hermione sentía una angustia terrible que le oprimía el estómago, y Draco no sabía cómo romper la barrera existente entre ellos dos con el profesor delante, por lo que no levantaba la vista del caldero que limpiaba. Hermione había estado esquivándole todos esos días, en la realidad y en los sueños... y se sentía más lejos que nunca de lograr que le perdonase.

Hermione sabía que él quería que le perdonase, y ella extrañamente deseaba perdonarlo... pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no debía, que era un chico malo y no merecía perdón. Sus disputas internas cesaron cuando sintió una extraña sensación. Sentía que la miraban... que _Draco_ la miraba... sentía una quemazón y una incomodidad, y quería levantar la vista, pero a la vez no quería hacerlo... Miedo...

(N/A: lo que viene intercalado es una cancion; _"esto desde el punto de vista de hermione" _y **"esto desde el punto de vista de draco"**)

**"Tantas cosas que decirte  
que no sé como empezar"**

Hermione se debatía entre levantar la vista o no hacerlo.

_"Que te quiero, que te odio,  
que sin ti no puedo estar,  
pero contigo tampoco  
esto tenía que acabar,  
aunque no lo que siento,  
nunca te dejare de amar."_

"Que levante la vista, por favor...", pensaba Draco.

**"Tenía miedo de dejar de besarte y perderte,  
no se si algún día tendré fuerzas de volver a verte  
Sueño cada noche con volver a acariciarte,  
te juro que nunca en la vida  
yo podré olvidarte"**

"No debo levantarla, no debo levantarla", se reprendía Hermione en anticipación.

_"Te conocí, me enamoré,  
puse mi vida en tu mano,  
te quise, aceleré  
y nunca pisé los frenos  
Debi dejarlo todo hace ya tiempo,  
o quizá no,  
lo único que sé  
es que siempre te echaré de menos"_

"Vamos Hermione... mírame".

**"Dile a él que te proteja,  
dile que te cuide,  
cuidale tu a él, dale todo lo que te pida  
Guardame en tu corazón,  
y que no se te olvide,  
que he muerto al perderte,  
porque tu eras mi vida."**

Y le miró. Levantó la vista, y le miró. El tiempo se paró, los planetas se alinearon y la Tierra dejó de girar cuando los orbes mieles se dirigieron a los grises. Un instante, para comprobar que él la miraba, pero suficiente para que él le transmitiera todo lo que sentía.

_"SIENTO NO ENTENDER PORQUE SIENTO LO QUE SIENTO"  
_**"SIENTO ENTENDERLO Y NO PODER DECIR TE QUIERO"  
**_"SIENTO TENERTE SIEMPRE EN MI PENSAMIENTO"_  
**"SIENTO QUE PUEDO PERDERTE Y SOLO DE PENSARLO MUERO"**

Eso fue lo que duró la alineación de los planetas. Al instante siguiente, éstos volvieron a su lugar, el tiempo siguió su curso y la Tierra volvió a girar alrededor del Sol, como usualmente hacía.

**xxx-xx-x-ai-x-xx-xxx**

A la hora de la cena, nadie había vuelto a pronunciar palabra. Draco se preguntaba si Hermione habría recibido todo lo que él había querido transmitirle con _esa_ mirada. Ella no mostraba ninguna emoción: ni desconcierto, ni nerviosismo, ni miedo, ni enojo. Y eso lo desconcertaba a él.

Pero claro que Hermione tenía emociones en ese momento: desconcierto, nerviosismo, miedo, enojo. Todo a la vez. No entendía al maldito Malfoy, la ponía nerviosa, sentía miedo de acabar cediendo y estaba enfadada por la gran frialdad que demostraba el chico. Un auténtico torrente de sensaciones que aturdían su mente y no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Pero la gryffindor no era la única persona en la sala que tenía un cabreo monumental. El profesor de pociones estaba _muy_ cabreado. Se suponía que un castigo con Malfoy y Granger _debía_ ser divertido. Y no se había aburrido tanto en su vida. No había miradas de odio, no había reproches, no había inquietud... nadie mostraba ni un sólo sentimiento, y él se aburría soberanamente. Conjuró su cena: una suculenta pata de cordero, con salsa y patatas. En un último intento de desencadenar algún espectáculo que le amenizase, comentó:

- Les convidaría a cenar conmigo, pero veo que están muy ocupados... Es una pena, esta pierna de lechal está deliciosa...

- Soy vegetariana- mintió Hermione.

-¿Ah, sí¿Desde cuando, señorita Granger? Creo recordar que anoche cenó usted un gran pastel de carne...

- Desde que...- iba a decir "desde que le vi a usted comer de esa manera su trozo de pastel", pero sabía que lo que su profesor quería era tenerla en detención otro día más, y no iba a darle ese placer.- desde que lo vomité todo en el baño anoche.

El profesor gesticuló una mueca de entre grima y decepción. La chica no se dejaría enfadar. Y el chico por lo visto tampoco, ya que había permanecido en silencio, sin despegar la vista del caldero que limpiaba. Lo único que le quedaba era la resignación. Ese día no había sido un día divertido, como él había planeado.

Media hora después decidió liberarlos del castigo para acabar con el aburrimiento. Cuando los niños salieron, limpió de un movimiento de su varita el resto de calderos y se fue a su despacho.

**xxx-xx-x-ai-x-xx-xxx**

Ya había pasado todo. El castigo había terminado. No había ocurrido nada; ella había controlado la situación por completo; no había cedido... y suspiró tranquila. Lo que no sabía era la sorpresa que le aguardaba en las cocinas del colegio, lugar al que se dirigía para saciar su apetito. Ella no era partidaria de la explotación de esos pobres seres sin derechos que eran los elfos domésticos, pero ¡es que se moría de hambre! Y además, en el Gran Comedor ya había terminado la cena. Así que hizo cosquillas a la pera y pidió los restos de la cena a todo ese montón de sirvientes deseosos de complacerla. Sin embargo no le dieron los restos, sospechó ella cuando se sentó a la mesa que acababan de preparale. Una cena suculenta, para ella sola. Los elfos se retiraron haciendo reverencias. Todos menos uno. Una cara conocida. Dobby.

Dobby miraba al suelo, con aspecto avergonzado. Se dirigió a Hermione:

- Dobby no debería decirle esto, señorita. Pero Dobby siente mucha pena de su amo, señorita. El amo de Dobby viene todos los días a contarle a Dobby que está muy apenado. El amo ha hecho algo muy malo, señorita, y quiere ser perdonado. El amo Malfoy se lo cuenta a Dobby porque no tiene amigos...

Dobby enrojeció fuertemente y empezó a chillar como loco, mientras corría a la pared más cercana y comenzaba a darse cabezazos contra ella.

-¡Dobby malo¡Dobby malo!

- ¡Dobby, para¡Te prohibo que te hagas daño!

Dobby paró en seco y agradeció jadeando la orden de Hermione:

-Gracias, señorita Granger.

- De todas formas, Dobby, Malfoy ya no es tu amo. Lo que hizo es muy malo y va a ser muy difícil que le perdone- añadió con dureza.

Un corazón palpitó de alegría unos pasos más allá, en el armario de las escobas. "Difícil", pensó Malfoy, quien se había escondido al oír entrar a la chica en las cocinas. "Pero no imposible." Hermione podía ignorarle a él, pero no a Dobby. Sabía que ella había creado alguna estúpida sociedad en favor de los derechos de los elfos, y que intentaba liberarlos por todos los medios. Podía hacer sentir mal a un igual, pero no a un ser inferior por el que sentía compasión. Ese era el punto débil de la castaña, que sin duda el rubio iba a utilizar. Sonrió con esperanza. "Ya sé cómo ganarme el cielo"

**xxx-xx-x-ai-x-xx-xxx**

Holaaaaaa! Jo, ya sé que lo mío es un sacrilegio, pero que se le va a hacer. No estoy contenta con cómo me ha quedado el capi, pero bueno. Me resulta muy flojo... será que se han ido mis musas. Aún así, espero que os haya gustado. Podéis (debéis) dejarme una review.

La cola para darme una paliza es esa que veis ahí...

Besos!

Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana (por supuesto)


	10. Resumen

Pues bien, yo es que como leo tantos fics, pues pierdo el hilo de lo que ha pasado en cada uno, entonces para no hacerme lío, pues me hago resúmenes, y pensé ¿Por qué no hacerlo para la gente que lee mi fic? Y aquí está.

Resumen

Cap 1 (**Forever Yours**): Ron y Hermione recuerdan como alguien les había mandado una carta a cada uno, en nombre del otro, confesándole que le/la quería, y citándoles en el lago. Una vez allí, se besaron. Y cuando volvían a la Sala Común Filch los castigó. Al mismo tiempo, Ginny se vio con un chico en la Sala de los Trofeos, se besaron, y la chica le dijo que había citado a Ron y Hermione.

Cap 2 (**Ginny's Love**): Ron y Hermione cumplen el castigo (recoger piedras lunáticas) con un hechizo convocador, y se duermen abrazados en la Sala Común. Despiertan con la risa de Ginny. Una noche el novio de Ginny no va a la cita, y a la mañana siguiente Malfoy le manda una nota. Se ven a la hora de la comida, Draco le dice que ha tenido que borrarle la memoria a Parkinson porque les ha descubierto. Deciden quedar a otras horas y en otros lugares para no levantar sospechas. A Pansy le vienen flashes de que Draco y Ginny salen.

Cap 3 (**Tears & Broken Hearts**): Pansy grita un día en medio del desayuno que Malfoy y la Weasley están juntos. Todo el mundo ríe, sin creerlo. Draco y Ginny quedan y cortan, no pueden arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. Cinco días después Ron deja a Hermione porque no quiere hacerle daño porque no la quiere tanto como pensaba. Malfoy oye un llanto y encuentra a Hermione llorando en un baño, la pregunta qué la pasa, ella le pega, él la controla, después la tranquiliza. Se cuentan sus penas. Ella le da un abrazo y quedan tumbados en el suelo. Se besan. Oyen pasos, Draco se esconde e un baño. Llega Parkinson, Hermione y ella discuten, llega McGonagall, y todos se van a su Sala Común.

Cap 4 (**I'll be Waiting For You**): Herm pasa de Ron y está siempre con Parvati y Lavender. Un día discute con Harry porque este quiere reconciliarla con Ron. Cuando baja a desayunar están sólo Ron, Harry y Malfoy, y se sienta con este. A consecuencia, nadie les habla a ninguno de los dos. Malfoy la cita en La Habitación. Se empiezan a besar y se apasionan, pero Herm le frena porque teme que la utilice igual que a Parkinson. Él la dice que la quiere. La conciencia maligna de Draco le convence de que se aproveche de ella. La gente llama a Herm sucia y traidora, y Ron parece dolido.

Cap 5 (**Not Always As You Want**): Herm cita a Draco. Ella está deprimida porque todos la odian. Él la besa, se apasionan, el la besa el lóbulo, el cuello, los pechos, la tripa, el ombligo, y a ella le llegan imágenes de Ron, dolido, angustiado, como si fuera a llorar. Ella le para. Él la pide perdón. Ella se va. El desea follársela. Herm recibe un ramo de flores, pidiendo perdón. Unos días después Draco la dice que hay visita a Hogsmeade. El sábado van a Hogsmeade, Draco se emborracha, la lleva a la Casa de los Gritos, la besa, ella le dice que pare, él le dice que está harto de que le deje con el calentón, que las cosas no son siempre como ella quiere. Y la viola. (Primera parte de la violación. El final en el siguiente capítulo.)

Cap 6 (**Raped**): (Final de la violación). Herm vuelve a Hogwarts por el Sauce Boxeador, al llegar a la Sala Común se desmaya. Draco creía que ella no podía salir sola de la casa. Draco se niega a aceptar que la ha violado. Al final lo acepta porque se lo dice su conciencia benigna, quien tiene un rollo con su secretaria, y también le dice de que su conciencia maligna es una reprimida sexual, además de que La Habitación es La Habitación de los Deseos, lo cual hizo realidad su deseo maligno de follársela. La mañana siguiente Draco recibe una paliza, causa de muchas deformidades. Hermione despierta de su desmayo y se encuentra apoyada por Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw (creen que sólo la ha pegado). Draco despierta y ve a Weasley besando a Hermione. Se duerme y tiene una pesadilla. Despierta, se levanta y acaricia a Hermione. Ella se despierta y grita. El vuelve a su cama. Ella le dice a la enfermera que sólo era una pesadilla.

Cap 7 (**Sixteen Days**): Herm sale de la enfermería y ese día en clase de pociones Snape la manda darle una nota a Draco (está en la enfermería por la paliza), darle un abrazo en nombre de la clase y decirle que todos esperan que se recupere pronto. Draco le dice que la quiere y luego se da cuenta d eque es una jugarreta de Snape. Draco traza un plan para que sus conciencias no le vuelvan a dominar: realiza la poción kantiana, entra a la dimensión de las conciencias y le consigue un ligue a su conciencia maligna, J.B., con ayuda de la benigna (D.I.C.). También mira a Herm unos segundos mientras ésta duerme, lo que ella misteriosamente recuerda y le parece muy raro. La mañana siguiente van a desayunar.

Cap 8 (**Navidad sobre Hielo**): En el desayuno Draco mira a Herm de manera sincera, y luego por las noches se introduce en sus sueños. Al principio ella no le deja, pero poco a poco cede. Draco en sus sueños hace aparecer una pista de hielo y patinan juntos, como una pareja de patinaje artístico. Mientras tanto, Herm deja a Ron y quedan como amigos, esta vez sin peleas. Pasan así las vacaciones de navidad, y llega el neuvo trimestre. En clase de pociones Snape hace un comentario hiriente sobre Hermione, diciendo que es una pesada por saberlo todo, y Draco la defiende mencionando algo de hielo y patinaje, con lo que Hermione se da cuenta de que los sueños de por la noche son en cierta forma una realidad, no un producto de su imaginación. El profesor les castiga a ambos.


End file.
